Miserable
by Corvin
Summary: Neji is the best ActorModel in the business. He is in a car accident and found by a fan. Gaara is an angry, hateful 19 yearold who was on his way home, when he finds the only thing he didn't hate.GaaraNejiGaara
1. Consistantly Inconsistant

**1AN: I realize that I have two fics going right now, and that I also have promised a sequel to the New Family... But come on guys! Inspiration hits and you just can't help yourself. Thank Rannaty for reminding me of this one. I remember I was all, "Oh yeah..." :P**

**((Chapter 1))**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neji stared ahead at the long road, there was so much road and farmland... He was on his way back home after finally finishing his fifth movie. It was different from his other ones, they had been fairly innocent, with the occasional swear and gun shot.

This had been his first, what he considered, actual movie. There had even been a sex scene between him and an actress, TenTen. She was a little new, so she had been a bit shy in front of the camera, even if she had been a whore in real life.

After they had finished a scene, Neji had gone into his dressing room to change and rest for a couple minutes. He heard a knock at the door and opened to find the brunette girl in only some black lingerie.

She asked to come in but he had slammed the door shut and would not speak to her except when for the movie.

He himself was not shy at all. Before he tried his hand at acting, he had been an extremely successful model. Of course, as Hyuuga Neji, he had to be as such. The Hyuuga's were known for always having the spotlight for something or another. Neji was a star that rose to power and fame with lightening speed, with his unending charisma and matchless good looks.

There was so much farmland.

He grew up in the city after his father died when he was ten and he had loved it. The country was all bad feelings, lack of technology and cattle.

He was speeding in his dark blue corvette, it was an open, rural road with no one else on it. That was the reason he felt inclined to indulge in his need for speed.

It would feel good to be home again, he preferred to be alone. Even if the press made up rumors constantly about his supposedly promiscuous behavior. He had never been in a real relationship, he had sex with a couple co-stars for the hell of it, but that was the extent.

He never called anyone back, he never bothered, because they just wanted to share his spotlight.

Of course, that was not all, he was not the top male model for nothing. He had long dark brown hair that was feathery soft to the touch, eyes that were so light they almost looked white, but upon closer inspection one found to have a hint of gray-ish lavender. His skin was smooth and milky white, it covered a 6 foot, delicately muscled body. He didn't go to the gym, in fact, he despised the thought, but he had been trained in martial arts since he was ten. Now at twenty three, it had definitely paid off and he planned on continuing.

There was so much damn farming!

There were also varying opinions on his sexuality that the press wouldn't leave alone. Any magazine would take every random fan phone call to heart. This had been annoying for a while, not that he was very affected.

Unlike most of the idiots who finally got their claim to fame, he knew that once a star, privacy no longer was his to enjoy. He knew that he would not be able to just have a life and that he would be in front of cameras for a long time, at least, if he had anything to say about it. He had known before he had gone to his first photo shoot what stardom would mean for him and he accepted it.

Nothing pissed him off more, than little brats who threw a bitch fit, just because they got their picture taken at the store. Was it the photographer's fault that they looked like shit? Tch, Neji made sure that he looked perfect, no matter what he did.

So much DAMN FARM!

It was evening, the text book worse time to drive, not that he was worried, he had an almost spotless driving record, other than a fender bender that hadn't even been his fault in the first place, and a parking ticket for staying longer than the parking meter was paid for.

He glanced in his rearview mirror and then back ahead. He had been on this road for a while, almost two hours. He had long tired of music and was now driving with only the sound of the engine to keep him company. That was fine. He would have the window down, but there were cows grazing in the pastures on both sides of the road, and he didn't need to smell all that.

He could see ahead in the distance. There were green hills and some pretty trees that grew thicker as they went up. He smiled it was a pretty sight.

He pulled off to the side of the road and checked the map. There was a town up in those hills, he smiled and sighed. "Finally..."

He had never taken this route before, but had noticed it on the map and thought it might take less time. He pulled back onto the road and began to drive again.

His one suitcase that he brought with his belongings in it was in the trunk. He was tired already, driving so much took it out of him, but he would be dead before he took another limo. The last time he had climbed in, only to find a blonde waiting for him with practically no clothes on. He wasn't very amused and merely got out of the car and went back to his motel to schedule a flight.

He could stay in somewhere in town, hopefully...

He was finally out of the farms and was driving at more of an upward slope into the hills. He looked around in awe. There were large trees covered in moss, it was very green, unlike the place with the cows, which was covered in dry, yellow grass. He kept driving and saw and opening through the forest.

It came out to an open road with some trees and brush, he measured maybe a fifteen miles till he got there. Suddenly, out of nowhere, leapt a deer. His eyes widened in panic and he swerved.

**696969696969696969696969696969966996969696screw you Heather**

Gaara hated his work, if money wasn't necessary he would have quit a long time ago. He worked in a fairly big liquor store. The Sennin liquor store to be exact. It was owned by a couple, Jiraiya and Tsunade Sennin. Although Tsunade was the one who mostly ran it, while Jiraiya peeked in the girl's bathroom.

The pay was good, the hours weren't too long, and he rarely had to help customers. Because of his strength, he was mostly only needed to move things or take inventory.

His uniform was just a black T shirt, black jeans that he had to provide himself and a name tag with the store logo on it. He hated that damn store and the name tag, he would burn them both, except like he said, money was a necessity and he doubted it would be easy to get a job with a criminal record.

Not that it had been incredibly easy to get a job in the first place. Gaara had always found himself to be disgusting.

He had blood red hair that was about five inches long, jade green eyes that either had black rings of eyeliner or black rings from lack of sleep. Light skin that was as dark as it would ever get, he knew because he used to work carts, a red tattoo of the word 'Love' in kanji on his forehead and he was only about 5'5. Gaara hated the way he looked, not that there was really a way he would prefer to be.

Out of all the things that annoyed him most about his job, were his 'Co-Workers' Especially the one that wouldn't leave him the hell alone. Always trying to make friends, always trying to chat, always trying to take him out for some of that horrible ramen stuff.

What made it worse was that the blond, whose name was Naruto, had a boyfriend, who happened to work there as well. Sasuke was the name, the heart throb of the whole fucking town. Every single time he refused Naruto, the boy would go get Sasuke to try and convince him. Although, once Naruto was gone, Sasuke would tell him to pretend that he had begged but had still been refused. He could appreciate that, even if he hated the Uchiha with a passion that was unmatched by any... Except of course his passionate hatred for everything else.

He was driving in his old Toyota home, where he lived; almost twenty miles out of town. He hated being around people and decided to move into a home that had been built up at the top of the second tallest hill near the town. He never knew or cared about why there were no more houses, all he knew was that he didn't have to be bothered up there.

Naruto had been bugging him about moving back into town, but he adamantly refused.

He had just turned on the radio when he saw some light coming from off road. He pulled off to the shoulder and went to inspect.

There, about twenty five feet from the side of the road was a car. It was wrecked on the driver's side. He ran around to the top where he tried to see through the windshield. It was cracked and the air bag was out, he scowled, well this was annoying.

He was about to leave when he heard a groan from inside. He paused, then climbed onto the passenger side, or the top, and pulled the door open.

His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. There, in the driver's seat was Hyuuga Neji, most definitely the only person or thing in the entire world that he didn't hate, in fact, the only thing he loved. He slowly lowered himself in, careful to avoid stepping on his brunette angel.

After completing this successfully, he proceed to move the deflated air bag and unbuckle the seatbelt. He lifted Neji carefully in his arms and placed him over one shoulder. Than, with a lot of difficulty, he managed to get them both out of the car.

He carried his angel bridal style back up to the road and set him gently on the gravel. He went to his car and turned on his headlights. With the extra light he looked down and examined the wounds.

There was a gash on the Hyuuga's forehead, up near his hairline. There was also blood on his shirt, so Gaara carefully pulled it up over his head. There were several cuts on his chest, but nothing too bad. He sighed with relief, no broken bones, not even a sprain or a fracture. The only thing now was to take him to the hospital...

"No," he murmured staring down at the beautiful sleeping face that seemed only more angelic in the glow of the half full moon, "He's mine, I found him"

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Neji felt like shit, no, he felt worse than shit... Way worse. His head hurt like a bitch and his chest had the itchy, burning feeling. He tried to open his eyes but found that once he did, he still couldn't see. 'Have I gone blind?'

He felt more panic kick in as memories from the previous day flood his mind. Driving home, the deer, the accident, but then, where was he. He couldn't feel his shirt, or even his pants, it felt like his was in a robe, 'I must be in the hospital'. He flexed his fingers, then his hands, and then moved his arm up. He felt fabric over his eyes and sighed with relief, 'Oh thank God'

He started to pull it down when suddenly, a warm hand covered his and a voice spoke, "Don't take that off"

Neji jumped, slightly surprised, "Who's there?"

"My name is Subaku no Gaara, I found you Hyuuga Neji"

Neji forced down a smirk, he was found by a fan, "Really? Well, thank you for helping me" He smiled outwardly this time and moved one of his hands to be on top of Gaara's.

"Your welcome, but don't take that off"

Neji wanted to laugh, the voice sounded slightly breathless now, did he really have such an affect on people? "Why not?"

"Because you can't see me"

"Why can't I see you Gaara?" He spoke as if to a child.

"Because I'm hideous"

Under the blindfold Neji rolled his eyes, "Oh come on," he crooned. After getting no response and the hand not moving away he tried to push himself in a sitting position. He was stopped by another hand on his stomach, he noticed it did not touch his chest and he wondered if he was wounded, or if this fan was trying to get as close to his pants as he could.

"No." The voice was firm now and Neji grinned impishly, he used his hand that was on Gaara's to trail up his arm and run down to his waist, "Come on. I bet you're just shy"

Gaara leaned close, Neji knew because he could feel hot breath on his face, "I'm sorry, but if you take this blindfold off, I will have to kill you"

The smiled was instantly gone from Neji's lips as he waited for the boy to tell him he was joking. No such luck.

He felt Gaara's lips on the corner of his mouth and felt fear began to creep into his mind, "Am I in the hostpital?"

"No," Neji could feel butterfly kisses on his cheek, "You are in my home"

"I want to leave mmph"

Gaara grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue into the brunette's already open mouth. Neji was shocked, there was something in his mouth, licking his teeth and gums and moving against his tongue. Movie star kicked in at that moment, 'Just kiss him back, that's probably all he wants, then he'll let you go'

That wasn't too bad, the mouth at least tasted quite good. It wasn't minty or sweet or anything like that... But it tasted good none the less.

He began to move his tongue as well, massaging his lips against Gaara's, making the boy moan into the kiss. The next thing Neji knew, there was a weight between his legs and hands guiding his own to rest around the other boy's neck. He yelped in surprise when Gaara ground their hips together. This was getting a bit out of hand, maybe his movie star side was wrong.

Gaara broke the kiss and was now licking and biting at his neck, still grinding their hips together frantically.

"G-Gaara!" He gasped, "Wait..."

He stilled and Neji felt the gaze on his half covered face, "You need to let me go"

He heard a growl and felt a back hand slap across his face, "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I FOUND YOU! YOU'RE MINE!"

Neji would have grit his teeth in rage, but that thought left his mind when Gaara bit down on his neck. He screamed in pain and gasped when he felt his robe yanked open. "What are you doing!"

"You're mine, I can do whatever I want"

It wasn't desperate yelling this time, it was a low dangerous purr. Neji felt his muscle clench up at the tone, 'He can't mean...' "No! Stop! STOP IT!" He was almost pleading but the boy paid no heed.

Neji heard the shifting of fabric and then clothes dropping on the floor. Dread was practically banging in his head, his hands were pinned above his head and he could feel Gaara's naked body against his, thrusting between his legs. Neji could feel his body responding to the friction and began to thrash, "LET ME GO!"

"Don't you get it Neji? I love you, I can't let you go"

His wrists were now held in place by one hand and he feared where other was going. Gaara's was still sucking on his neck, groaning or grunting every now and then. His free hand was on Neji's waist and slowly moving lower. The Hyuuga was still pleading with the Subaku to let him go, but moaning as well.

Gaara pulled away from the now marked neck and licked his lips. He kept muttering over and over again, "I love you Neji, I love you" as he moved back up to the mouth, his hand was now squeezing Neji's erection, rubbing it harshly and still thrusting between the Hyuuga's legs.

Neji was mewling, his protests were now gone as he began to meet the other's hips. He began to struggle against the Subaku's grip which was more loose now. He managed to free one of his hands and reached down, finding Gaara head immediately and pulling him up for a kiss.

They both opened their mouths and their tongues battled for dominance. They were still grinding, pushing their hips together harder and harder. Suddenly, Neji stiffened and he heard Gaara groan as his seed coated both their stomachs. The Hyuuga was still panting when he felt something shoved into his mouth. His eyes narrowed, 'He wants me to suck him off now!'

He jerked his head to the side and tried to spit it out, but Gaara grabbed a fistful of the long hair, "Don't do that Neji, I love you"

Neji gagged when he began to thrust into his mouth and partly down his throat. He could hear the boy groaning and finally tasted something salty and a little bitter running down his throat. He began to swallow, Gaara hadn't pulled out of his mouth, so it was either that or drown on a stranger's cum.

Once the liquid was gone the cock in his mouth was removed.

He turned his head to the side and started taking greedy gulps of air, waiting for the presence on top of him to leave. However, when he caught his breath, he felt Gaara's tongue on his face, licking up whatever overflowed out of Neji's mouth. Pretty soon the boy reached his mouth and pulled him into another kiss, this one softer than the last. Neji didn't respond and Gaara pulled away with a sigh.

"I'll go get you some clothes," he whispered, nuzzling the Hyuuga's cheek, "Remember, do _not _take off this blindfold" He kissed his angel's cheek, "I love you"

0**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**((End Chapter))**

**I said it was NOT for the weak of heart! ONE SINGLE FLAME ABOUT THAT AND I SWEAR!**

**Kyo: 0.0 ...((twitch))**

**But yes, I am starting a new series... Again... But live with it. And as always! PLEASE REVIEW**

**Kyo:... 0.0 ...AHHHH! MY EYES!**

**HOW DID YOU WEASEL YOUR WAY INTO MY AUTHOR'S NOTES!**


	2. Respectively Insubordinate

**1((Chapter 2))**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neji looked around the room. He could tell it was the basement of Gaara's home, the floor was cement and walls were cinder block. Where he sat was on a bed that had white cotton sheets, a comfy, fluffy pillow and a single blanket. The bed itself had its left side pushed against the wall, it had a nice mattress which was very comfortable, the frame was a oak wood and he guessed possibly hand made. There was carpet in a circle around the bed and a night stand next to the headboard, it was a nice little set up, especially the bathroom the was at the foot of the bed. what pissed him off was the chain.

Gaara had put a shackle on his left ankle, it was not painfully tight, but it would serve to hold him. The chain was long enough that he could use the bathroom, but not even long enough to reach half way across the room, where the stairs to the upper level of the house was.

He had taken his blindfold off after Gaara had come in to inform him that he was going to work.

_((Flashback))_

"_Good morning"_

_Neji scowled under the blindfold, he was taking this psycho down. He had been tired and scared last night, now he had gotten his head together._

_He heard Gaara set a tray down on the night stand and felt a weight on the bed next to him. He had already discovered that he was chained to the wall, but if he knew his crazy people, Gaara would probably keep the key on him as a sign of power. _

"_How did you sleep?"_

_Neji didn't answer, but sat straight up and threw a punch in the direction of the voice. His fist hit the boy's chest and he twisted around and was up on his haunches, his hands went immediately for the blindfold and he froze. _

_There was something pushing against his forehead, something cold, something metal, something that in his years of training had come to recognize immediately. _

"_Do you feel this?" Came Gaara's voice, he sounded angry again, "This is a 9mm Beretta. Keep the blindfold on Neji, please don't make me kill you"_

_The Hyuuga was breathing slowly, and he moved slowly to sit back down in a non-threatening position. Gaara seemed satisfied and the gun was moved away from his forehead._

"_I'm no fool Neji, I know you, I know you can fight" _

_Neji scowled and was struck hard in the stomach with the gun. He wheezed and doubled over, clutching his gut, "What the fuck!"_

_Gaara grabbed his hair and jerked his head up, "I love you so much Neji," his voice sounded far more sorrowful than angry now, "I love you..."_

_Neji felt soft kisses on his bare shoulder and a hand caressing his stomach, "Here, I brought you breakfast" _

_He felt steam near his face and inhaled. It was oatmeal, topped with cinnamon and strawberries. The dish was moved away, and another was brought up under his nose, Neji sniffed this too and almost gasped, Gevalia Kafe Espresso Roast, "My favorite"_

_He heard a small chuckle, "I know" _

_He heard the clink of a spoon against glass, "Open your mouth" _

_Neji complied and tasted some of the most delicious cooking ever to enter his mouth. He swallowed and opened his mouth again for another bite. It went like that until the entire meal was gone, then Gaara helped Neji drink the coffee. _

_The Hyuuga sighed contentedly, he was still going to come up with a way to escape, but at least until he did he could look forward to damn good food. _

"_I have to go to work," murmured Gaara leaning closer, "So I'll be back around four" _

_He kissed Neji softly, but when he failed to get a response, his temper rose once again. _

_Neji gasped when he felt his hair being pulled once again, only this time it was the hair on the back of his head. He felt Gaara's tongue entering his mouth and resisted the urge to bite the boy, not wanting to get his head blown off. "Kiss me" Gaara breathed into his mouth. _

_Neji frowned, but did so, not wanting to get hit again. He felt Gaara's hand on the back of his neck, pulling him slightly forward and keeping them together. Neji hesitated, then slid his hands up his chest, feeling the material of a shirt, and with his right hand, a name tag. _

_Gaara groaned into the kiss and eased the Hyuuga, who was wearing only dark blue pajama pants, so that he was laying on the bed with Gaara over him. "Bye, I love you" He murmured standing up and leaving. _

_((End Flashback))_

Neji rubbed his eyes, he was really annoyed that he couldn't even see the face of his captor. But that also served to give him more hope that Gaara meant to keep him alive. After all, why go through all the trouble of keeping him blind and then killing him to get away?

He tugged idly at the chain, already knowing it was stuck firmly to the wall. He was really bored, it had to have been four hours that he had been gone already!

As if on cue, his stomach growled. Neji scowled, oh Gaara was getting an earful for this when he got home! If he claimed to love him so much than he could at least have to foresight and decency to leave him a power bar or something!

**69696996969696969696969696969696969696969696969696**

Gaara glared at the blond in front of him, he had gone to lunch thinking that maybe Naruto had finally given up, and in his relief, hadn't noticed said person sneaking up behind him. This time he was trying to get him to go see a movie, he almost laughed, Neji's brand new movie.

Opening day was next week and he had already bought a ticket, though he wasn't sure if he was still going to see it. After all, he had his very own private Hyuuga Neji at home. He sighed softly at the memory.

"Is that a happy face I see?" asked Naruto snapping him out of his thoughts, "IS THAT A YES?"

The redhead's eyes twitched, "Uzamaki..." He growled, "If I go, this once. Will you promise to Leave. Me. Alone?"

The blond nodded vigorously, "I promise! I swear! If you don't have great time, I'll leave you alone!"

Gaara sighed, "Fine. I'll go, but I already have a ticket for the 6:15pm showing. I'll be there half an hour early. Happy?"

Naruto grinned, "Yes! And I'll buy the snacks! Anything you want! Well, actually Sasuke will buy the snacks, SO DOUBLE ANYTHING YOU WANT!" He was bouncing up and down in excitement, then he stopped, "Hey Gaara..."

"What?"

"How come you never eat at lunch?"

The redhead rolled his eyes in annoyance and stood up walking back to the store. Naruto was left sitting in the gazebo, that was in the park across the street, where Gaara had been when he found him.

((Time Skip 3 hours))

He was on his way home, work was over, he was stuck going to the movies next Thursday with two idiots that he worked with, from what he could understand, Sasuke was coming too. At least he knew he had someone waiting for him to come home. He subconsciously pressed down more on the gas pedal, now in even more of a hurry to get home.

He saw his house and eased off the gas pedal, pulling to a stop in his gravel driveway.

He opened the door and was greeted with silence. Not at all disturbed, he headed for the kitchen, where he pulled some ingredients out of the fridge.

**696969696969696969696969696969**

Neji looked up at the ceiling, there were footsteps. He frowned, it was about damn time! He was hungry! Seven hours, SEVEN HOURS! HE HAD BEEN LIVING OFF TAP WATER FROM THE SINK IN THE BATHROOM! That was not right, not for someone as pampered as himself.

After about forty five minutes, he heard the door knob at the top of the stairs being jiggled, he quickly put the blindfold back on and crawled under the blanket. He had taken a shower to pass the time earlier, but had been disgusted at the thought of putting on dirty clothes afterwards. He would have to remember to mention that later, providing Gaara didn't go psycho on him.

"How are you Neji?"

He resisted the urge to snort, 'I'm being held hostage at gun point by some crazy guy who claims to love, how the FUCK do you think I am!', "I'm fine"

"You sound angry," He felt a weight next to him again and smelled a delicious aroma, "I'm sorry I forgot to leave you something to eat. My morning had been so hectic," His voice sounded remorseful at least, "I promise it won't happen again" He tugged on the blanket the Neji had pulled over his head, but the Hyuuga held it in place steadfastly.

"I made some beef stew"

"..." Slowly, Neji stuck his head out from under the blanket and would have eyed the dish hungrily had he not been wearing that stupid thing over his eyes. He sat up and leaned against the headboard, making sure that the blanket still covered his lower half. He reached out but he heard Gaara chuckle.

"Open your mouth"

His lips twisted as his face turned sour, "Are you going to be spoon feeding me the whole time?"

"I can't think of any other way for you to eat when you can't see" The voice almost held some humor, informing Neji that he wasn't angry at the moment. Wanting to keep this so that he might start asking for more clothes as well, he opened his mouth for the food.

**699696969696969696969696969696969**

Gaara smiled, his angel was practically inhaling the food. He was glad that Neji liked it, he had cooked a lot when he was younger, and when he ate now he cooked it as well.

When the food was gone he placed the bowl on the floor near the bed and sighed, just content to look at the older man. His hair looked a little less kept, and he could see that the brunette was naked under the blanket. He licked his lips at the thought, his very own Hyuuga Neji was right there, naked, on a bed.

"Hey," said Neji seemingly trying to choose his words carefully, "I'm assuming that you work pretty often, right?"

Gaara tilted his head to the side with slight confusion, "That is correct"

"Right, so I was wondering, since you won't always be around, if you wouldn't mind leaving more clothes for me to change into. You know, if I shower or something"

The redhead frowned, "I don't know if I will do that. You might hang yourself like the others"

He saw Neji stiffen, "You've done this before?"

Gaara gawked at him for a moment and then began to laugh heartily, "No, no I haven't! But I've seen movies"

Neji licked his lips and Gaara couldn't tell whether he seemed relieved or not.

The Hyuuga laid back down on the bed and stretched, not noticing how the blanket slid further down his stomach. "Well I won't," he said, "I have too much to live for. I wouldn't just throw my life away" He snorted and bent his legs, causing the blanket to move more.

Gaara sighed, "You're so beautiful..." He murmured running his fingers over the delicate skin of Neji's chest, "But of course you know that"

He could see that the other was trying to hold still and felt hurt stab in his chest, "Neji?"

"Gaara... When are you going to let me go?"

The stab turned into burning that was clouding his mind, "What are you talking about?" He growled, "Why do you have to leave? YOU'RE MINE AREN'T YOU!"

The clouding of his head was so painful and he couldn't help himself, he hit Neji hard in his face, and then in his stomach which the older had been trying to hide earlier.

Neji curled into a ball and tried to pull the blanket back over himself. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he yanked the blanket off and threw it on the ground. The brunette seemed to get angry and Gaara jumped back off the bed just in time to dodge a kick from the brunette's right leg.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

Gaara didn't answer, but pulled his gun out of the back of his belt. He pointed it and pulled the trigger.

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Neji jumped and then cowered into the pillow. Gaara had just shot the wall and some dust and small pieces of brick hit his back and the bed behind him. He was trembling back, he never knew he could be so scared, but something was screaming in his head that the danger Gaara was emanating was far worse than anything he had ever encountered.

"I'm sorry" He whispered

He felt Gaara's hand on his back, rubbing it in a soothing gesture. He slightly uncurled from his acquired fetal postion, allowing the hand to touch his face. He was still shaking, but he leaned into it.

Gaara kissed him softly, moving to lay on top of him. He sat up slightly and pulled his shirt and then laid back down on the Hyuuga, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and pulling him close.

Neji whimpered at the feel of skin against skin. He heard a soft thud on the carpet and it dimly registered in his mind that Gaara dropped the gun. The thud was followed by the sound of Gaara removing his belt and pants.

He took Neji's hands put them on his chest, licking the Hyuuga's lips before forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Neji gulped as his captor explored his mouth and ran his hands along his sides.

Gaara grabbed Neji's thighs and opened his legs so that he could rest comfortably between them. He moved away from the Hyuuga's mouth and began to kiss down his neck. The brunette turned his to stare at the wall, unknowingly encouraging Gaara.

Neji arched his back when Gaara's mouth covered him, he let out a breathy moan and resisted the urge to push up his blindfold and look down at the other.

Gaara began to suck, bobbing his head up and down, in a slow motion that made Neji's head spin. The Hyuuga reached down and grabbed the other's hair, pulling him closer. He could feel Gaara smile and then he felt one hand his thigh and the other begin to massage his balls.

He was writhing by the time his captor pulled away.

"Gaara?"

He heard a chuckle and felt Gaara lean over the side of the bed. After a moment he leaned back up. There was a pause and then he could feel the other shifting and stiffened.

"What are you doing?" He hissed

Gaara didn't answer, but inserted another finger, stretching the Hyuuga more. Neji tried to move away but was still pinned to the bed, "What are you doing!"

Gaara leaned closer and the brunette felt the boy's hot breath on his ear, "Just relax," he whispered, adding another finger, "This will feel good for both of us"

Neji arched his back up as a sharp pain coursed through his body, a fire that felt as if it were tearing him in half. He tried to move away, only to have the pain increase.

Gaara was completely sheathed in him, holding completely still, except for some small trembling. Neji held his breath, "It hurts..." He said, his tone practically pleading the other to pull back out. "Gaara!"

He felt the body over his twitch, "Shhh," said the heavy voice next to his ear, "I said relax"

Neji gasped as Gaara pulled half way out and then pushed back in. He whimpered, he was getting used to it.

A hand made itself known on his erection, stroking him roughly. His breath began to come out in pants, "Gaara..."

Gaara only growled in response. Neji lifted his hips, finally used to the feeling of Gaara inside of him. The response was the other boy's control snapping. The next thing Neji knew, Gaara was pounding in and out of him. He pushed up against the other body, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. His arms found their way around Gaara's neck, as he clutched to him desperately.

**69696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Gaara groaned in his angel's ear, it was so hot and tight inside of him, he couldn't help the noises coming out of his mouth. He thrust back in, grunting as Neji dug his nails into his back.

He didn't mind that though, all that mattered was that Neji was there. He was fisting Neji roughly, causing the brunette to writhe and moan underneath him.

Suddenly he felt the boy underneath him stiffen, and he felt the Hyuuga's seed spatter on their stomachs. He choked on his breath when the velvet walls clamped hard around him, almost painfully so, and he reached his peak as well.

Gaara pulled out and they lay there panting for a few minutes.

The redhead laid to the side of Neji and traced his lips, watching his face with an admiring gaze. Neji whimpered and puckered his lips slightly and Gaara felt his heart clench. He quickly drew his hand away, causing another desperate sound to emit from the Hyuuga's throat.

"Kiss me?" Came the soft voice, and he complied. He leaned over and kissed his beautiful angel softly on the lips.

He felt his stomach do sommer salts when Neji sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Neji opened his mouth to Gaara and licked his lips, "Kiss me!" This time it wasn't a request. Gaara opened his mouth and their tongues tangled together.

The Subaku grabbed fistfuls of the long, dark hair and pulled him closer. When the kiss finally ended, both were breathless once more.

Gaara was laying with his head in the crook of Neji's neck. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and smiled, "I love you Neji"

Neji only shifted in response, pulling Gaara closer in his sleep. The redhead blushed and snuggled back up to the Hyuuga.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

**((End Chapter))**

**Ack! I totally suck! I accidentally deleted this! ;;**


	3. Recently Ancient

**1AN: There is a time skip. Live with it.**

**The "69"s will be my lines, live with that.**

**Ok so be gentle and remember... I don't know. Things are weird for me right now. I haven't been writing my Author's Notes till after I finish the chapters, so I forget everything I meant to say. No more of that!**

**ENJOY!**

**((Chapter 3))**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Three months he had counted since first waking up, blindfolded and in a basement. In a way, they had seemed to fly by with out him even noticing, yet at the same time, each day seemed to be its own eternity.

The routine had become familiar enough.

In the morning, Neji would wake up, remove his blind fold and brush his teeth and hair. After that he would put his blind fold back on and wait for Gaara to bring him food and fresh clothes. Once he ate they would proceed to have some form of sex or another. They could usually take their time, as Neji found, it seemed like Gaara never slept. When they were finished Neji would try to start a conversation. Though picking his words and topics as carefully as possible.

After living here, he had found that the boy would go off quite randomly or at, Neji thought, the most idiotic things.

After the first week, Gaara had gone out to the movies, Neji couldn't help but snicker still at how annoyed his host had been when informing him of the 'nuisance' and his jerk off boyfriend. However, upon returning home the boy had been in a near hysterical rage.

The Hyuuga had been straight up shot in his left shoulder, and then Gaara had beaten him into unconsciousness.

The brunette came to about a day and a half later and had to wait for an hour for Gaara to get home from work. During this time he found that he had been bandaged and bathed. When his captor returned, he had been showered with apologies, treats and kisses. That night had definitely been the best sex of Neji's twenty three years without a doubt.

Later, Gaara said how pained he had been to see Neji on the screen, making love to some woman and whispering loving sentiments into her ear. He seemed to perk up a lot more when Neji was unable to help but snort that he would rather kiss a tarantula.

But still, every now and then, Neji would say something wrong, which would result in a lot of pain inflicted on him.

He had actually become very afraid of the boy, he could feel himself trembling involuntarily every time he heard the door open. But at the same time, he also remembered the fact that since living here, every time he heard that door open, it usually resulted in him having at least one or two orgasms. As a result, he felt both paralyzing fear and heated arousal and lust for the boy.

Despite all these repercussions, he still tried his best to make safe conversation, because whether he liked it or not, Gaara was his only company.

However, on this particular morning, Gaara seemed to rush a little, making any plans for conversing in the naked Hyuuga's mind, come to a severe halt.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" He asked, almost timidly, as he felt Gaara stand up to get dressed.

He heard a growl, "The hag wants me to open today," he growled, "Which means I have to be there half an hour early"

Neji sat up, crushing the sharp disappointment in his stomach as much as possible, "Oh," he said, "Ok"

He felt a hand tilting his chin up and then warm breath washed over his face, "Will you miss me?" Came the husky voice that made the Hyuuga shiver. He nodded, having learned that it was best to play along. There was a chuckle, a kiss and then Gaara was gone, taking the tray of food and dirty clothes with him.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Neji reached up and removed the blindfold. He looked down at his chest and counted, "One... Two.. Three... Four..." Four new hickeys to add to his collection. He was starting to look like a dalmatian.

The Hyuuga stood up and grabbed the white T shirt and black sweat pants Gaara had left for him. He smirked, when requested, the boy had adamantly refused to get the brunette some boxers, 'what a pervert'. Though, in a way, the pout in the voice had been almost endearing when Gaara asked him what he need boxers for and that they would just get in the way.

Neji sighed, and stood up, walking as far as the chain would allow and set his clothes down. He started stretching, getting ready for a routine he had worked out so that he could keep in shape, despite being trapped in a room. In a way it was almost good for him, all he could do was crunches, pushups and some Tai-Chi, but now that he had a lot of time on his hands, he found himself doing them often.

His goal was to maintain his perfect, slim figure, which Hollywood had fallen in love with.

After about two hours of working out, he finally decided that was enough. He grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom, where he set them down next to the towel rack, that held two fresh clean bath-towels.

He climbed into the shower and turned the water on. The hot water felt good against his sore body that was littered with hickeys, bruises and covered with sweat. He took the wash cloth and body wash Gaara bought for him and began to scrub himself. Once he was satisfied with his body, he took some coconut shampoo and began to wash his hair.

_((Flashback))_

"_Gaara, I need shampoo"_

_He felt the other shift, and assumed he had turned to look at him, "You're out already?"_

_He huffed, "There was only a third of a bottle in there anyway"_

"_Hmm," said Gaara pulling him closer, "Ok, do you mind coconut scented?"_

"_Why?"_

"_That's my favorite"_

_Neji repressed the urge to giggle, Hyuuga Neji did NOT giggle, "That's fine"_

_((End Flashback))_

He rinsed his hair and put in the same scented conditioner, massaging it in carefully and the rinsing out his hair once more.

He turned off the water and stepped out of shower. He flipped his hair forward so that it would not keep his back wet, and grabbed a towel. He dried off his body and then he took the other towel and wrapped his hair in it. He stood up straight and dressed himself, snickering at how unimaginative Gaara was. Maybe that was something Neji could tease him about tonight, they were usually lacking in something to talk about anyway.

He frowned, as he began to wonder once again what Gaara looked like.

**696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Gaara scowled, "What in God's name are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned at the redhead, "We happened to hear that Tsunade-baachan wanted you to open this morning, Sooo... We decided thought to ourselves, what is something that a cranky-puss like Gaara would need at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"WHY, NOTHING BUT SOME COFFEE OF YOUTH DEAR FRIEND!"

The Subaku's eye twitched as the black haired boy took a step forward, "Lee, you touch me, you die"

Tears began to pour down Lee's face, "BUT YOUTHFUL GAARA! WE BROUGHT YOU COFFEE JUST TO SEE YOUR YOUTHFUL EXUBERANT SMILE!"

"Yeah," Said Naruto, "It's a Starbucks espresso" He held out a Styrofoam cup, "Three extra shots... " He grinned as Gaara paused, then took the cup.

"Since you're here," he muttered, "Open the store and get out of my sight" He unlocked the doors and went inside, leaving the annoyed blond and 'youthful' black haired boy outside.

He sighed, sipping the hot liquid carefully, this was ok, good coffee. He scowled at the cash register, he'd rather be tasting his Neji. He felt a smile tug at his lips at the thought of the beautiful brunette waiting for him at home.

At work, Gaara had been suffering terrible mood swings. He couldn't help it, he would feel almost happy, thinking about Neji, _his _Neji. But then those thoughts would make way for more depressing things. Like how Neji was so elegant and lovely, then there was him, skinny, short and ugly.

He frowned at a wisp of red hair that hung in front of his eye. His hair... He hated his hair too. Whenever it got to be more than six inches long, he would take a pair of scissors and hack away at it

until it looked even enough, and was considerably shorter.

That was back in the old days though, it had been a couple of weeks ago, he and Neji had been laying in bed comfortably. His Neji had been playing with his hair, and had commented that it was soft. He had found that to be a big load of bull, his hair was dried out and dead, like straw. He had even been so kind to correct the Hyuuga. But his Neji had only snorted and told him he was an idiot! He had been insulted for only trying to spread the truth.

He might have gotten mad, except the feeling of his Neji's long, slender fingers, massaging his scalp, and whispering about how soft his hair was... It had been intoxicating. He had just laid back contentedly, enjoying the feeling of being adored, when he made an off hand comment about it being near time for his annual haircut anyway.

At that time, his Neji had immediately began to throw a fit, until he promised to keep his hair at that length.

Gaara absently twirled some of his hair around his finger, Neji... Neji liked his hair, liked something about him. The tug at his lips grew to be too much for him, and a smile spread across his face, if Neji liked it, than he would keep it.

"AHH! MY YOUTHFUL CO-WORKER GAARA! YOU ARE SMILING!"

"What!" Came the cries of Kiba and Naruto who were making a pyramid of canned corn, "GAARA SMILED?"

**6969696969696969696969696969696969699696**

((Time Skip: 4:00pm))

Neji's stomach growled for hundredth time, "HE FORGOT AGAIN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice, echoing off the cement walls.

He had been admiring the frame on the bed a few hours ago, only to have his poor tummy inform him that it needed food. Of course, when he looked around for a dish that Gaara usually left, he found nothing.

Now he was mad, he was so mad he could- He froze, that was a car he heard. A car... A door... Footsteps.

His eyes narrowed, oh hell no, he would be heard this time, "GAARA! GAAAAARAAAA! GAARA!"

He heard the footsteps getting louder, Gaara was coming, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He gasped in horror, the blindfold.

The door opened and Neji threw his face into the pillow, "NO! Wait! I'm not decent!" He reached behind him, pulling the blanket over himself as well, "I'm not wearing the blindfold, just give me a second"

He heard the footsteps coming closer and dread began to swell up in his chest, "Gaara, please, I'm sorry..." His voice cracked and he mentally berated himself for being so weak.

"Neji," He sat up, with his head still under the blanket, and looked in the direction of the voice, "Close your eyes"

The Hyuuga sighed with relief, he didn't sound angry. He closed eyes, and he felt the blanket being removed and the blindfold being tied around his head. Neji opened his eyes and found only darkness.

"Are you mad?" He asked timidly

"About what?" Came the questioned response.

"I... I took the blindfold off," He shrank into the bed as much as he could, "I... Forgot, I'm really sorry"

Neji let out a muffled squeak as he was suddenly pulled against a smaller, but warm chest. He heard a sigh as Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around him, "You didn't see me," He said, "Besides, it's not like I thought you were going to wear it all day"

The Hyuuga nodded against the body and returned the embrace, "Ok," he whispered, "... I'm hungry"

Gaara laughed, "I'll go get you some dinner," He leaned down and kissed the brunette's lips, "I love you"

**696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969**

Gaara sighed, the food was done, he glanced at the clock noting that he had taken over forty five minutes preparing it. His Neji was hungry, so he needed to go faster, even though he had no control over how fast meat cooked, or how fast water boiled, or how fast anything baked, he still felt guilty.

Today he had opted to make something special. It was the three month anniversary of the day Neji had come here, and he felt the occasion deserved an extra good meal.

At work he had chosen the most expensive bottle of champagne his store sold and prepared Neji's two favorite meals and his favorite dessert. The first meal he made was Beef Wellington, he had wrinkled his nose while making, he hated liver. The second was Baked Risotto Primavera. Finally, he picked out a chocolate cheesecake with strawberry toppings.

His Neji certainly had a taste for the more expensive foods, but that was fine, it was worth every penny.

... _His _Neji. He liked the sound of that. What he didn't like the sound of, was the media and tabloids. All of those fashion whores were looking for his Neji. He remembered finding out, almost two and a half months ago, Neji had been with him for two weeks.

_((Flashback))_

"_Hey Gaara!" _

_The approaching blond was met with a hostile glare. However, it was ignored as the boy began to chatter, "Did you hear! Hyuuga Neji went missing! No one knows where he went! He's your favorite actor isn't he?"_

_Gaara's eye's narrowed, "You promised you would leave me alone"_

_Naruto nodded, "Yeah I know, but... Well, I figured that since he was your favorite actor and all... If you ever need a shoulder to cry on"_

"_Oh dear sweet Jesus" Muttered the redhead stalking away in horror. _

_((End Flashback))_

Gaara frowned, shaking his head to rid himself of any thoughts of the blond. He arranged the food, champagne and two glasses on a tray he had picked out earlier, and sighed. It didn't look grand at all, it wasn't worthy of his Neji, not at all. Unfortunately, it was the best he could do.

He picked up the tray and went to the door. While balancing the load with difficulty, he reached into his pocket, fishing out the key and unlocking the door. He stood on the second step and shut the door, locking after himself.

Finally able to hold the tray normally he continued down the stairs and saw the Hyuuga waiting for him on the edge of the bed.

He smirked and set the tray of food and champagne on the night stand, "I made your favorite," he murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Since it's our anniversary" He blushed at the last part.

Neji nodded, seemingly not noticing as his stomach gave a growl, "You think I could have a taste of my favorite?"

The redhead stood up hastily, "Of course," he said grabbing the plate of Beef Wellington, "It should be ok. I followed the cook book precisely"

He cut a piece and held it to the Hyuuga's mouth. The brunette let out a squeal at the taste, "It's delicious!" He exclaimed swallowing the food, "More?"

The meal went like that, Neji causing Gaara to blush repeated with his praise of the food.

"What's for dessert?" Asked Neji, bouncing slightly on the bed with slight anticipation.

Gaara smiled, forking some of the cheesecake, "Open wide"

Neji's eyes widened at the taste that danced on his tongue, "CHEESE CAKE!" He cried ecstatically, "If you knew this was my favorite why did you wait so long to gimme?" He crossed his arms and pouted, earning a deep chuckle from the redhead.

"Open your mouth Neji"

He did so and was rewarded with more delicious, chocolate cake. He chewed and swallowed, opening his mouth for more. But he received none, "Gaara?"

"You haven't even had any champagne," came the voice, "Here, sip some"

Neji reached out and his hand was met with a glass. He brought it carefully to his lips and let the liquid run over his tongue. The Hyuuga smiled, "This tastes expensive," He whispered, "You really went all out for tonight, didn't you?"

"Of course," came Gaara's voice, "I love you Neji"

The Hyuuga smiled, 'Oh really? I hadn't noticed' He thought sarcastically. He held the glass out and Gaara took it. He heard the small clink of glass against wood and knew there would be no trouble. He grabbed the warmth he felt near him, and pulled Gaara against his chest. He felt the other start at the sudden movement, but he began to stroke the hair in an attempt to soothe.

Neji smiled, he wondered so often what Gaara looked like. An eyebrow raised under the blindfold when he felt the other shift.

He felt lips against his and welcomed the kiss. "Gaara..." He ran his hands up the other boy's sides and noticed something for the first time. He rolled them both onto the bed so that he was on top and straddled his captor's hips.

"You're so skinny," he said softly, sliding his hands up the shirt and feeling the hot skin underneath, "Are you eating?"

"I eat when I'm hungry" The voice sounded breathless, but still defensive at the same time.

Neji smirked and pushed the shirt up and began to play with the boy's nipples, "Really?" he murmured, "And how often is that? Hmm?"

He heard the other snort and gave a small laugh, "Gaara," he said, beginning to move his hips against the other's, earning a low growl, "I hope you realize you're finishing the dessert"

"I made this meal for you Neji"

The brunette shook his head, "Come on," he said giving one of the nubs a small pinch, "You can let me feed it to you" He leaned down so that his lips were right next to the other's ear, "Please?"

He felt Gaara nod and lifted himself so that the boy could slide up to grab the food. He smirked when the plate and fork were pushed to his hand. He sat back up on Gaara's hips and pushed the fork against the edge of the slice so that he could make sure he took just enough. Then Gaara's hand guided Neji's, so that it went to the younger's mouth.

The Hyuuga smiled and suddenly the fork and plate left his hand. He vaguely noticed the sound of glass breaking against cement. But what really had his attention was the fact that he was being pressed hard into the mattress with Gaara's tongue licking every single inch of his mouth.

He sighed and kissed back, tangling his fingers in the hair that Gaara had kept long just for him.

Not that he wanted to admit it to anyone, but he had almost been enjoying the pampering that the boy gave him.

He felt Gaara pulling down his pants and smirked. Anniversary eh? He could give as much as he got. When he was free he didn't have too many lovers, but when he did, they were sure as hell satisfied.

He deft fingers made short work of the belt buckle and soon Gaara's pants lay on the ground next to his own.

They began to rub against each other roughly, while Neji pulled off Gaara's black work shirt. Their clothes lay in a heap on the floor as the two were kissing sloppily, dry humping uncontrollably.

Gaara ran his hands up to grip Neji's thighs, lifting his hips and waiting. "Neji," he said in a breathless tone, "Can you grab the lube out of my pocket?"

The brunette gave a small nod and arched his back so that his long arm could reach over the side of the bed and grab the black pants. He began to rummage through the pockets while Gaara wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to suck on his neck.

Neji gave a moan, when his hand came in contact with something that he knew was not what he was looking for. His eyes widened as his fingers closed around the key to the shackle around his ankle. He could feel himself beginning to pant as his body responded the ministrations of Gaara, and forced himself to let go of the key and grab the tube he was searching for.

He held it to wear he assumed Gaara's face was and felt the other nod. The arms left his waist and he heard the cap open and after a moment it was put back in his hand.

"Prepare me"

Neji nodded and squeezed some of the gel into his hand. His movements paused momentarily as he felt a slick finger enter. He shivered, but coated Gaara's throbbing cock, squeezing it slightly and making his lover groan.

Neji began pumping lazily, cringing in pain as Gaara inserted a third finger. When he was finally stretched enough, Gaara begrudgingly removed Neji's hand and kissed the boy's cheek, "Ready?"

"Yeah"

Gaara smirked and began to push in inch by inch. Neji bit his lip and tried to relax and allow his body to adjust to the invasion.

Gaara lay perfectly still with difficulty, no matter how many times they had done it, Neji was still so hot and tight. He buried his nose in the Hyuuga's hair, inhaling the scent and moaning as the bother's muscles clenched about him.

"Move," growled Neji lifting his hips up, "Gaara move!"

The redhead began to thrust without control, moving in and out almost violently. The sound of moans, grunts and a creaking bed filled the room. Neji wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and his legs around his waist, "Nnn, AH! Gaara, FASTER!"

He complied, adjusting his aim and hitting the writhing brunette's prostate powerfully.

Neji threw his head back and screamed, his muscles clenching tighter. Gaara grit his teeth and repeated the action. The reaction was the same, only this time Neji stayed in his arched position, a smile spread across his features.

Gaara gulped, "Neji..."

The creaking was becoming faster and louder, although the Hyuuga's screams were nearly drowning it out. The redhead was almost glad that he was leaning his head back, otherwise he might go deaf.

Underneath the blindfold, Neji wasn't sure if his eyes were opened widely or shut tight. He didn't know how he ever lived without Gaara. This pleasure was like a drug, he knew that even if he ever did escape, he would g othrough painful withdrawals.

He moaned loudly when Gaara reached down and grabbed his erection and began to jerk him off violently. Their mouths met heatedly and their tongues tangled, muffled groans vibrating against both pairs of lips.

Gaara continued to thrust into the slender body beneath him, relishing in the screams that grew louder each time. Their lips parted for air and he leaned down to put yet another hickey on the Hyuuga's creamy neck.

Neji moaned at the hot mouth on his skin, the sensations were fast becoming to much for him to handle. His mind was hazed with pleasure, all thoughts of escape temporarily gone from his mind as it flashed white. He came with a scream that was barely distinguishable as his lover's name.

Gaara cringed at the warmth that spread over his abdomen and the tight passage that now squeezed him impossibly. His eyes shut tight and he moaned Neji's name.

The redhead pulled out, earning a small whimper from the panting form beneath him. He lay to Neji's side with his head on the older man's shoulder.

"So," said Neji hoarsely, "You're going to start eating?"

Gaara smirked and snuggled closer, sighing as the Hyuuga wrapped a arm around his chest, "If you want me to"

The brunette grinned coyly and moved so that he was on top of the redhead. Gaara only smiled and let his eyes slide shut as he surrendered to the kiss from his Neji who he noticed was laying on him, one hand on the back of his neck and the other draped lazily over the side of the bed.

However, he failed to notice that the arm draped lazily over the side of the bed, was carefully tucking a butter knife between the mattresses.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**((End Chapter))**

**Hm, the longest chapter yet... In this fic. XD like 10 pages. Back in the day I would have killed myself for such an atrocity.**

**Oh yeah! I am putting Kyo in another fic! It doesn't really have to do with the New Family or Another Generation at all... But I just read 'Kazekage's Lover' and I was all "...0.0" So yeah. Inspired was I for a certain something XD Don't get me wrong! The fic was great, but the end... I cried.**

**But yeah! Kyo lovers out there! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR "Night in the Desert"!**


	4. Lustfully Prude

1**AN: Sorry everyone! I accidentally deleted Miserable! XD But it is back now without much event... (sniff) Except... I LOST ALL THE REVIEWS! Not to seem annoying but I was really sad about that, so I needed to bitch. XD Ok! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**((Begin Chapter))**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neji hit the chain once more. Gaara had left that morning and he immediately set to work. He took the butter knife out from between the mattresses and began to hit the chain. The first one, _clunk_, he scowled. He hit the second one, _clunk_. He sighed, he had only hit two, but really This was disheartening... He kept hitting them, the third, fourth, fifth...

After about ten minutes he was up to one thousand, two hundred and forty eight, when finally, _clink. _He grinned, "there it is!" He grabbed the link and began to hit it repeatedly, getting the same noise every time. He smiled, "The weak link" He pushed the butter knife into the small slit where the metal came together. Neji started to wiggle it back and forth, trying to push the pieces apart.

He scowled with impatience, it was going to take a while to break the chain. He hoped Gaara wouldn't find his knife. That would be disastrous.

An hour later he had a made little progress, this was going to take longer than he had wanted to expect. Not that there was anything he could really do about it. Maybe some water? Gaara might notice when the chain started to rust though. He shook his head, this sucked.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gaara twitched, "I seem to remember an agreement Uzumaki" He growled at the grinning blond.

"Come on Gaara!" He pouted, only annoying the redhead further, "I just want to be your friend! You can never have to many of those!"

Gaara checked off items on the list, refraining from stabbing the Uzamaki in the throat with his pen. He had been silently taking inventory when the stupid blond had barged in and started talking to him.

"I don't want any friends, I don't need any friends. Now leave me the hell alone!" He checked off another item and turned away from Naruto. Hopefully ignoring him would be enough incentive for the kitsune to go away. However, Naruto was not one to be discouraged easily... Obviously.

"Gaara!" He whined, "Look, you don't have to decide now-"

"I decided when I first met you"

"But," Continued the blond as if he hadn't said anything, "If you ever need anything, you can come over at anytime, ok?"

The redhead twitched, "I don't need any friends," He snarled, throwing the clipboard down, "And even if I did, I wouldn't want to be friends with you!" He stormed out of the back room, passing Sasuke on the way out. He smirked Uchiha had known they were back there and was listening in to find out what Naruto was doing. He was jealous.

The redhead went out to the cash register and stood there. The store was fairly large, it had groceries near the front, where there was a large window. Things a person would need, like bread, milk, eggs, dairy, cereal. Then a person went further in and there was the register where the shelves and refrigerated cupboards stopped. The counter that held the held the register was hand carved oak, that added to the fancy atmosphere. The walls were painted a deep burgundy and lined with gold. There was candy on the lower part of the counter on the outside. Behind him were cigarettes, head ache medicine and lottery tickets. To his left, towards the back of the store, came the large stock of liquor, Tsunade's idea. There were high shelves, holding various bottles of wine, champagne and brandy. Then smaller ones, that held things like vodka and ale.

Gaara had shook his head, half the store was basically dedicated to drunks, though he had to admit. For an old drunken lady, Tsunade had wonderful taste. He could still remember that champagne from last night. Neji had insisted on finishing it the following morning and Gaara stayed until he had, so he could take the bottle.

He forced a smile to stay away from his face, but he wanted one none the less. Neji almost seemed to be warming up to him. And why shouldn't he? He belonged to Gaara didn't he? The redhead was broken out of his thoughts by two customers approaching.

"Hello sir! I was thinking I'd like some extra large condoms and a bunch of bananas"

Gaara twitched, "When did you get back in town?" He growled out in annoyance.

The brunette man laughed, along with his gray haired friend, "Is that any way to greet your darling older brother?"

"What the hell do you want?"

Kankurou sighed, "You moved out of the apartment"

"I'm aware of that" Was the reply along with a suspicious look at the still giggling accomplice.

"So I wanted to know where you went..." He nudged the boy next to him and he spoke up, "Hi! I'm Sakon"

"I don't care," he turned to Kankurou, "and I'm not telling you where I live"

"YOUTHFUL COMRADE! WHO IS THIS!"

Kankurou and Sakon jumped and looked over to see Rock Lee balancing various items in his arms and staring at the two newcomers curiously. Gaara twitched again, "Kankurou, my older brother, and Sakon, some guy"

Tears suddenly poured from the black haired boy's eyes, "AW! GLUMMY GAARA HAS A BROTHER TO BRING BACK THE JOY OF YOUTH! GREETINGS YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" He dropped the items onto the ground and fell into a pose and flashed a blinding smile, "I AM SENNIN STORE'S HANDSOME BLUE BEAST, ROCK LEE!"

Kankurou and Sakon stared at the boy, while Gaara snuck away. 'Fuck this, I'm going home early.'

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neji gasped, where those tires? He was early. Why was he home so early? He hadn't said anything, he hadn't forgotten to leave Neji a bowl of rice and some veggies. The Hyuuga quickly stuffed the butter knife between the mattresses and tied the blindfold back over his eyes. He heard the door open and Gaara's voice, "Miss me?"

He forced a smile, "Yeah, you're home early. I'm glad" He added the last part as an afterthought, why did this guy have to be so crazy?

The redhead smiled, "Good," He sat down on the edge of the bed and Neji crawled over to him, "I missed you too... Where are your clothes?"

Neji sat back, "You didn't leave any clean clothes" He pouted slightly and heard a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. I decided you don't need to wear clothes anymore"

"What!"

"I only own so many pairs of pants that would fit you and also button up the legs. You can't wear regular pants with the chain..." He paused, "Did you unmake the bed?"

Neji froze, "What?"

"... The bed, something is weird..."

SHIT! He had to think of something quick! Ok, what would keep Gaara distracted? That guy would get suspicious if Neji was too careless. So what could he do or say? "Gaara." His voice came out lower than before, of course! Sex! He liked the sex anyway! Now... What to... Wait, he had an idea.

"I... Have a favor to ask..." He bit his lip for good measure and scooted closer, "I just don't want you to be mad or anything..." He reached out and was able to place his hand on the other's thigh. 'He really is skinny...' "Gaara?" He ran his hand up towards the other's groin, holding in a smirk as he came in contact with a bulge. He leaned closer and whispered into the boy's ear, "Will you let me fuck you?" Neji licked the shell of Gaara's ear and pushed him down onto the bed.

The Hyuuga was surprised and relieved that Gaara didn't retaliate, but moaned and kissed him. Neji allowed himself to be pulled onto the Sabaku, who opened his legs to the brunette. He groaned as Gaara rubbed hard against him, but pulled away slightly, "Is that a yes?" He growled, wishing he could see the boy's face.

"Yes" It was a breathy moan.

"Then you'll have to straddle me, in case you forgot, I can't see"

Gaara rolled them over and sat atop the Hyuuga's hips, he was about to start moving, but Neji stilled him before he could. "Take off your jeans..."

The redhead growled, but stood up and stripped himself impatiently, watching as Neji pulled down the blanket, completely exposing himself. He sat on the older boy's waist, moaning loudly as their erections rubbed together. Neji licked his hips, "Lube?"

He heard another growl, and felt shifting, "If I didn't know any better," said Gaara, "I'd say you were stalling" He felt the weight settle again, then trailed his hand up the smaller boy's leg and squeezed his ass.

"Like I'd want to wait any longer for this" He growled back

Neji felt Gaara lean up on his knees and coat his cock, gripping him much tighter then necessary. "Should I stretch you?"

"Don't bother"

"Have you done this a lot?" He felt the weight shift, and heard a muttered, 'nope' He scowled, "Gaara, you can't just-"

He nearly bit his tongue off as the other impaled himself of the brunette's twitching cock. Neji's harsh breathing mixed with the sound of Gaara's choked scream. They sat there, the Hyuuga trying as hard as he could to hold still and the Sabaku, trying to adjust.

Neji took a few shaky breaths, his hands were clamped down on the boy's waist, his fingers gripping what would have been painful if Gaara hadn't been distracted at the moment. The brunette felt his hips lifting ever so slightly and groaned, "A little warning... Oh, fuck it"

He heard a forced laugh, and cringed as Gaara moved slightly. It was so tight, he knew that Gaara was small, he had held him so many times, but he hadn't ever put too much thought into it. Now, the heat was squeezing all around and he could barely keep his body under control. He could feel his body moving up and down in a slow, minuscule motion. He tried to stop, but Gaara whimpered when he did, so he allowed himself to continue.

"I'm ready..." Came the soft whisper.

"No you're not," replied Neji, forcing his hormones down with difficulty, "You're still in pain"

He heard a low growl and choked on his breath when he felt Gaara lean over and snarl into his ear, "I said I'm FUCKING ready!"

Without warning, he pulled up and slammed back down. Their screams mingled, Gaara's in pain and Neji's in surprise and pleasure. The Hyuuga's breath became pants as the smaller boy began to buck his hips, obviously ignoring what Neji knew was burning pain. However, he found himself unable to request otherwise and settled for thrusting wildly up into the younger.

The movements became faster and Neji assumed that meant the pain was gone. Taking his chance his flipped them over, leaning forward and slamming back in.

Gaara grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths clashed together as did their hips. Neji was trying to thrust in from different angles, looking for the boy's prostate. He knew he had hit the jack pot when Gaara broke the kiss to throw his head back and scream at the top of his lungs.

He stayed in the position he was, thrusting harder and making Gaara scream again.

The redhead wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's neck, pulling their chests together so that he could wrap his legs around the taller's waist. The brunette kept hitting that spot over and over again, he knew he was going to cum soon. This had been his dream, to lose his virginity to his true love, Neji.

He was practically sobbing with pleasure, the intense heat in his stomach, swirled with the heat radiating off his lover. "Harder!" He begged, he needed this so bad, "God NEJI! HARDER!"

He felt the hold on his thighs tighten and he felt the Hyuuga pick up the pace. From the sound of it, the bed was scooting a little bit.

"Ah, ah, AH! NEJI!" It felt so good, his Neji inside of him, he wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he was too scared to let go of his Hyuuga. He settled for pulling the brunette closer and grinding against his flat, toned stomach.

"Nnng AH! NEJI! FUCK, NEJII!"

He came hard, even harder than when he had been inside his angel. He felt his whole body tense up, and Neji's did as well, though rather than scream he bit down hard on the redhead's neck, breaking skin, and cumming inside of him.

They lay still, feeling almost unable to move. Neji opted to lick up the blood from the wound he made, lest it get on the sheets, with the sweat and cum. He smirked, he wished he could have seen Gaara's face.

"Sex in the middle of the day..." He murmured, "Can't say I have any complaints..." His throat hurt a little, but he could live with it. He wondered how Gaara was faring.

The redhead allowed his neck to be licked, smiling at the Hyuuga's comment, "Nope..." He stretched, and felt Neji tense, oh yeah, he was still in him. He felt the heat in his stomach coiling up again and he began rocking his hips, "Again?"

"Again"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

His blindfold was on, but he and Gaara were in the bathtub full of hot water to soothe their muscles. They had been at it since Gaara got home, six hours later his legs were numb from non stop sex. The smaller boy was resting in his arms, laying his head in the crook of his neck and playing with the Hyuuga's long brown hair.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" He whispered with a small amount of humor in his voice.

"I didn't hear you complaining," came the muttered reply, "Besides, you not the one who is going to need a wheel chair"

Neji chuckled, "Was that a complaint?"

"... Let's find out"

The Hyuuga was caught up in a hot kiss, that he only enjoyed all the more as Gaara began grinding against him once more. He smirked and reached behind the boy, groping his ass and pulling him closer. Suddenly a growl cut through their little activity. Neji twitched as his stomach rumbled again.

"I'll go make dinner" Said Gaara, flinching as he got out of the bathtub.

The brunette pouted until he heard the basement door close. He got out of the tub and stretched, the feeling was back in his legs now. He took off the blindfold and went to sit on the bed, before he remembered that his hair and body were wet. He frowned and grabbed a towel on his way, toweling off his hair, so that it wouldn't drip on the carpet or sheets.

He looked down at the bedspread and tucked it in so that it looked normal. Neji sure did feel like an idiot for not fixing it before. Even though he knew it was because Gaara had arrived home almost four hours early.

He was just about to tie the blindfold around his eyes again, when he noticed something. Gaara had left his clothes on the floor. With wide frantic eyes he searched through them, with his back to the door, hoping to God to find the key or the gun. Unfortunately, Gaara had enough thought to grab the gun, but just as he was about to drop the shirt he heard the door knob turning. He mashed the shirt to his face, right when the door opened, and he inhaled deeply, making it look like he smelling the shirt... Actually, it smelled nice, he sniffed again. Was that cologne? No... It smelled like wine, it must be from his work. Gaara had told Neji about the store and what the inside of it looked like.

"What are you doing you pervert?"

Neji forced a blush, years of modeling and acting certainly came in handy, "Nothing" He murmured, "I need my blindfold" He had dropped it on the bed when he grabbed the clothes.

"Just a second"

He heard the tray set on the night stand and vaguely wondered what the boy could prepare so fast and felt the shirt being tugged at slightly and he allowed his grip to loosen. He closed his eyes and felt the cloth being tied over his eyes. "Thank you. What's for dinner?"

"Chinese Chicken Salad, I made it this morning before I came down here" Gaara led him to sit down on the bed.

Neji smirked, "Chinese Chicken Salad... Would that possibly be because I said in an interview once that it was the only thing my aunt could cook so that's all we ate for three weeks?"

"... Open your mouth"

He did and got a mouthful of food that he had come to expect to be delicious. He chewed and swallowed, savoring the taste of chicken and vegetables. He smiled, "Thank you..." He took another bite and felt a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you" Sighed Gaara, kissing down his neck, then pulling away to give him another bite, "I love you so much"

Neji flinched, the way the boy had said it. He received another bite and swallowed it, an expectant air hung in the room. He knew he didn't love the boy, and he had been raised to never say it unless he meant it. He didn't want to say it back, so instead, he took Gaara's face and pulled him close, going slow so that he would be able to tell when he first felt the other's breath. He kissed him softly, but froze when he felt something warm and wet... Oh God.

Tears ran down Gaara's face as he stared at the brunette's half covered face, his mind was getting that cloudy feeling again. Neji seemed to have stilled, he could detect no hint of breath. The redhead started to scowl, "You can't say it! Can you?"

"Gaara..."

"You don't love me!"

'Of course, he's probably seen ever interview I've ever done!' Groaned Neji in his head.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Gaara, please calm down" Neji didn't really know what to say, he could already feel himself going into a cold sweat and his hands were trembling. Suddenly, he was shoved backwards and he hit his back painfully on the cement wall.

"YOU CAN FUCK ME, BUT YOU CAN'T LOVE ME, IS THAT IS!"

Neji was punched hard in the stomach and he doubled over onto the bed. Then, Gaara rolled him onto his back and the next thing he knew he couldn't breath.

The redhead crushed the pillow into his lover's face, "YOU'RE MINE! I'LL MAKE YOU LOVE ME BACK!"

Neji started to struggle against him, and being stronger, managed to push him off. Gaara grabbed his gun from where he had dropped it on his pants and walked up to the bed and hit Neji across the cheek with the handle. The Hyuuga fell to the side, clutching his face which was bruising and slightly bleeding. He let out a stream of curses, none of them at Gaara, knowing full well that the boy would get angry at any hostility towards him.

"I'll let you stay here until you want to appreciate me" He heard the boy pick up the bowl and fork and then heard the basement door slam shut.

He removed the blindfold and limped into the bathroom. He tentatively touch the large bruise on the right side of his face. He grimaced, hopefully that wouldn't leave too much of a mark.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

AN: Ok... About the whole thing with the... I accidentally deleted it! XD But its back now, YAAY! YAAYYY! Ok, cheering time is over :

Now, please! Review! And I will update sooner! YAAY! XD


	5. Daily Nocturnal

1An: Ok, I drank miracle Red Bulls for this chapter, so. . . YEAH!

Disclaim!

* * *

Neji would have smiled if he didn't feel so much like shit. He had finally managed to pry the pieces of metal so that they were uneven. He had been working on the link in the chain, for about two weeks now, he considered this progress good. The only wrong thing with the entire situation that he was currently in, was that he was hungry. He wasn't just a little hungry though, he was REALLY hungry.

Gaara had not come down to see him in two weeks. That being the case, he had been living on tap water from the bathroom sink. His stomach was growling loudly, and his head had been hurting for ten days. Neji allowed the knife to drop onto the bed and his flopped back onto his pillow. If he didn't know a person could live a while on water he would be scared he was going to starve to death.

He knew just another month, maybe two and the chain should be broken, if he could just work on it all day like this. He knew his only chance would be to get out while Gaara wasn't home. The boy was already strong and he knew that in the weakened state he would not be able to handle him.

The Hyuuga frowned, pushing on his stomach in an attempt to ease the hunger slightly. He had started this habit a week before, but it was beginning to lose effect. He figured he could get up and get a drink, he had also taken to drinking water until he was full, and then waiting until he was straight up starving again. 'Just keep myself hydrated,' He thought, 'I need to at least stay hydrated'

Neji pushed himself up, he needed some water, he was already parched. He was even starting to miss the company Gaara gave him. The boy used to rush to make some food and then run downstairs to see him. Neji smiled, the first time he had tried to make conversation, Gaara had been ecstatic. Now... He was unsure of what he should do, he knew that he could keep working on the chain, but even so, he could do that with Gaara bringing him culinary masterpieces and incredible sex. The brunette's head fell back onto the pillow once again with a groan.

Of course! After going through a routine that involved him getting laid two or three times a day, for a few months, he felt a painful need in his lower regions. With a huge amount of will power he rolled out of bed and on to the floor. He stood up on shaky, tired legs, he needed water.

After filling his stomach on liquid that he assumed came from a well. Neji had grown up on filtered water his family bought. After he had moved out to live on his own, he found that his immune system was hardly resistant at all to regular, city tap water. He unfortunately found out the hard way, he had been sick for weeks until he gave in and began to buy bottled water, or bottling and distilling water from the tap over night.

He frowned, he hated reminiscing, it made him homesick, and that made him want some comfort and that made him miss Gaara even more.

Neji sighed, plopping back down on the bed, he might as well start working on the chain again.

**

* * *

**

Gaara glared at the customer as he exited the store, muttering about something troublesome. He didn't like his older sister's boyfriend, he was too. . . Hate-able. He frowned at the thought of the non-existent word, but shrugged it off.

"Hey Gaara, what's wrong? You've been angrier and meaner for the past couple of weeks" Naruto leaned against the counter, where Gaara was manning the cash register. "You need me to rough someone up?"

The redhead scowled, "Leave me alone"

Naruto frowned, "Come on Gaara! You know you can tell me!. . ." He paused, "Or would you rather tell Lee? After all, he's the one you told about your brother"

Gaara twitched, "He found out because that moron came to my work. Now go away"

The blond sighed, "Gaara..."

"Don't bother dobe, he just wants to be left alone"

Naruto turned to give Sasuke a dirty look, "Shut up! He needs a friend!"

Gaara sighed and walked away, heading for the back room. Naruto and Sasuke watched him go, annoyed.

"Why do you even bother?" Grumbled the Uchiha, "He's just some stuck up jerk"

Naruto grinned, "I've gotten through to 'stuck up jerks' in the past" He said as we walked off to help a woman trying to get toilet paper off a high shelf and leaving Sasuke to sulk at the playful insult.

* * *

"Your brother sure is one pissed off kid"

Kankurou frowned at Sakon as they sat in the gazebo across the street from Gaara's work. They had been sitting here all day and had pestered when he came out for lunch.

"He's been even moodier lately, or is he always like that?"

"Shut up Sakon"

The brunette scowled, "Not that I remember, but things can change. The first day we got back he almost seemed. . . Happy"

The grey haired boy raised an eyebrow, "That was him happy? Well, he didn't threaten various ways of castration. . . I guess I could see that as a better mood"

Kankurou nodded, "I still don't get why he won't just tell me where he moved to"

"Because he hates you?"

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that?!"

Sakon leaned back in his seat and smirked, "Because he has been growling that three times a day for the past two weeks?"

The elder Sabaku sighed, "You're not helping..."

Sakon climbed into his lap and poked his nose, "Maybe you should give him some space. Call my kooky, but he doesn't exactly seem like a people person"

"He's not..." Kankurou lay his head back so he could stare at the blue sky, "I've tried giving him space before. But it seems like when I try to pay attention to him, or at least talk to him, I'm smothering him. Then, when I try to back off a little, I'm neglecting him!"

"Well... You are rather overbearing" He frowned, "You remember that time you saw Ukon in line for a movie and grabbed his ass?"

The brunette stared at him, "Why are you bringing that up? I thought he was you! You're identical twins!" He still only received a pout and a small punch in the arm.

"Would you let it go already?!"

"How would you feel if I grabbed Gaara's ass?!"

". . ." Kankurou kissed his forehead, "Gaara would break your arm off if you tried to grab him"

Sakon paused, then nodded, "I could see that happening" He wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, "So what are we going to do then? Stalk him? Follow him home? Infiltrate his work and interrogate his co-workers?"

Kankurou laughed, "Yeah, yeah. . . Actually. . . What was that last one?"

". . . Interrogating his co-workers?"

"LET'S DO IT!!"

Sakon frowned, "If he finds out he's going to kill you"

"So he won't find out. Now get your lazy ass off of me! LET'S GO INTERROGATE SOME MINORS!"

* * *

Gaara scowled at his brother, "What are you still doing here?"

"Can you point us in the direction of one of your co-workers?"

The redhead blinked, then scowled, "None of them know where I live" He muttered walking away.

Sakon frowned, "Why did you ask him?"

"So I could find out if any of them knew or not" Smirked Kankurou evilly

"But... He just said-"

"I know what he said. And if none of them knew, he would have just pointed someone out" The brunette glanced around the store and saw a blond and a black haired guy arguing, but wearing the same uniform as his younger brother.

"Come on," He said, "It's questioning time"

He pulled his boyfriend along to the two in the frozen foods area, "Hi!" He greeted, "My name is Kankurou" He looked at their name tags, Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, then said, "Ah, you're Gaara's older brother"

The Sabaku blinked, "You talk to Gaara"

The blond started to nod, but Sasuke spoke, "The only conversations he has with Gaara, consist of Gaara yelling at him to go away"

"Shut up teme! When me and him are best friends, we'll rub our happiness in your face!"

Kankurou coughed, recapturing their attention, "Um. . . So how did you know I'm his brother?"

Naruto blinked then seemed to remember, "Lee told me about a week ago," He said with a grin, "Sorry if he scared you by the way"

Kankurou shrugged, "Wasn't so much me but him" He gestured towards Sakon who had started pouting. ". . . Say. . . I don't suppose you know where my brother lives. . .?"

"I do" said Naruto.

* * *

Couple hours later

Neji jumped when he heard the front door open and heavy footsteps walking around. He gulped and nervously smoothed out his hair. He had spent most of the day and used all the rest of his soap trying to get as clean as possible so he could look nice. He had been planning this all day, 'please just don't let him be mad at me...'

He took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could, "GAARA!!" For a moment it was silent and his pulse almost stilled. Then the footsteps resumed, getting closer to his door. Neji hastily tied the blindfold back on his face and waited.

The door flew open and the Hyuuga's ears were met with Gaara's seemingly still angry voice,

"What?!"

"I..." Come on, just like he had rehearsed it! "I miss you"

There was silence and he wasn't sure what to do, he had expected Gaara to say something along the lines of 'Really?' But no, only silence. He felt like a fool for trying to predict his insane captor's behavior. Especially when his head was yanked back by the hair on the back of his head and neck.

"Liar"

Neji cringed, "Gaara, please don't be mad," He whispered against the pain, "I really did miss you"

"Poor Neji, need a quick fuck and a bite to eat?" The words were hissed in his face and he could even smell a hint of coffee still.

'That would be nice actually', "No, I mean it. I wanted to tell you something" Breathing was becoming difficult with his neck being strained in such a way, "Please Gaara" The hold was released and he took a few greedy gasps of air. He looked in the direction he assumed Gaara was in, "I..." To add emphasis, and hopefully to make himself feel better for saying such a lie, he took the younger's hand. "I love you"

Silence again, but this time he could hear the choked breathing of the other.

Neji's libido cheered when he felt warm lips on his and he sighed, allowing Gaara to slip his tongue into his mouth. The Hyuuga groaned and the familiar taste and decided to himself that going against his very upbringing had been worth it. He tentatively touched Gaara's face, then slid his hands back into the soft hair.

'He's trimmed his hair' Neji thought with a small pout.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and climbed into his lap, pushing him onto his back at the same time. Then he pulled away, straddling the brunette as he stared at him, "Do you mean it?"

His voice was brimming with hope and uncertainty. Neji wished more than any other time he could see Gaara's face, "I mean it" He said reaching up and cautiously touching his face, for some reason, for a split second, he wasn't so sure he was lying.

With a small cry of joy the redhead crushed his mouth back against the elder's. He broke the kiss once again, but this time it was to remove his shirt and then Neji found his lips occupied once again. Not that he minded in the least.

Gaara made a small noise in the back of his throat and ran his hands along the Hyuuga's chest. Neji sighed at this and slid his hands down the redhead's back and grabbed his ass. They parted for air, but continued to grind against each other, until two things interrupted their activities. The first thing was the loud growling of Neji's empty stomach. The second, was loud banging at the door, followed by yelling.

"GAARA! ARE YOU HOME!? DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T LIVE HERE! I KNOW YOU DO!"

"KANKUROU! WHAT IF THIS ISN'T HIS HOUSE!"

"I KNOW IT IS! THIS IS THE ADDRESS NARUTO GAVE ME! GAARA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Neji flinched when he felt his lover roll off of him and hiss in his ear, "Don't make a sound" This was followed by hastened footsteps and the slamming of the basement door. He felt his heart beating rapidly, someone was here! Should he call for help? Should he stay quiet?

He decided the latter when he heard Gaara's voice in addition to 'Kankurou's' and the other person.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" (Gaara)

"Gaara! There you are! Come on, can't a guy come see his favorite little brother?" (Kankurou)

"No! GO THE HELL AWAY!" (Gaara)

"Kankurou, maybe we should-" (Sakon)

"Quiet pumpkin, the semes are talking" (Kankurou)

"WHAT?!!?" (Sakon)

"Both of you LEAVE!!" (Gaara)

"Since when is Gaara automatically seme!?" (Sakon)

"Gaara, are you an uke?" (Kankurou)

"Are you in a relationship?" (Sakon)

The next sound was Gaara slamming the front door shut. Neji snickered, then heard, "GAARA! YOU CRAZY REDHEAD! I'LL BE BACK!"

The brunette blinked underneath the blindfold, 'A redhead...?' He smiled at how fitting it seemed all the sudden. There was stomping coming from upstairs and he smiled more, from the sound of it, Gaara was cooking.

The sound of a pot being slammed on a stove sounded through the house.

Yep Gaara was cooking.

Neji lay back happily, awaiting his meal and hopefully some mind blowing sex.

"What are you grinning about?"

Neji jumped, that had been quite fast, and silent, "Nothing. What did you bring?"

"It's just some ramen. It's just something to tide you over" A weight settled next to his stomach, "It's hot, so it will take a minute to cool off"

Neji nodded, ". . . A redhead eh?"

"SHUT UP!" Gaara stood up abruptly and some of the hot broth splashed onto Neji's face.

"Ow!" The Hyuuga sat up and held his hand to his burned cheek, "I was just going to say that it seemed fitting!"

Gaara placed his cold hand on Neji's face and snorted, "I didn't do it on purpose. Besides, you had it coming if you were going to make fun of me" He glared at the Hyuuga, whom he had momentarily forgotten was unable to see him.

The brunette pouted, "I was just going to say. . ." He pushed himself up to where he could feel Gaara's breath on his face and whispered huskily, "redheads really turn me on"

The redhead began sputtering and Neji plopped back onto the bed, laughing at how red he guessed Gaara was. He received a small punch in the arm, but couldn't stop laughing.

Gaara frowned, "Do you want food or not?!"

Neji only kept snickering, partly because it was still funny and partly because he had really missed the redhead's company. He finally managed to calm himself down and opened his mouth. Gaara's movements seemed a bit stiff and jerky, so Neji could tell that he had only narrowly avoided pissing him off. "Gaara. . .?" He murmured after swallowing some noodles, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It was just really cute when you got all worked up when your brother was here"

"My . . . Brother. . . I hate him. I wish he would leave me alone. He never had a problem with it before"

Neji blinked under the blindfold, Gaara sounded so bitter, far more bitter than Neji had ever heard. He turned on his side to face Gaara, although he could not see him, "Were you lonely?"

"NO!" The Hyuuga jumped as Gaara stood abruptly and dropped the glass bowl on the ground, "I NEVER CARED! HE'D RATHER RUN AWAY WITH THAT STUPID MORON HE CALLS A BOYFRIEND! HE'S JUST LIKE TEMARI!"

Neji had sat up by now and was trying not to cower away, "Temari?"

". . ."

"Is she your sister?"

"Shut up"

Neji flinched, "Gaara, please talk to me. What happened? Did they leave you by yourself?"

"I said Shut up!"

Neji reached out for him unsuccessfully, "Gaara, please talk to me! What happened?"

"SHUT UP!"

Neji wanted to prod further, but the redhead was already straddling his hips and kissing him forcefully.

Unsure of what he could even say, he just kissed back, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist and tangled his other hand in his hair. Gaara seemed a bit more than frantic, he broke away and practically tore his clothes off. Neji gasped at the contact of skin against skin, but was disappointed as Gaara didn't bother to move the blanket between their lower halves.

He gasped as Gaara began thrusting his hips, and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. He arched up to cause more friction and ran his hands up Gaara's bare thighs, "Are you trying to make me forget that we were just having a conversation of importance?" He asked, gasping again.

"To a greater or lesser extent"

The blanket was finally removed.

Neji clenched his teeth as once again, skin met skin. He pulled the redhead down to lay on top of him and kisses him roughly. Gaara met this with equal passion and they were soon breathless and aching for more.

"You wanna be on top or shall I?" Whispered Neji against Gaara's mouth.

"I don't care"

* * *

**((GASP! ONLY A LIME SCENE! That's right, I can do those too))**

Many hours later found Gaara laying in a sleeping Neji's arms, looking the more content than he had ever been in his life. He snuggled closer to the Hyuuga's chest with a sigh. They had switched off every one or two times, so no doubt both would be sore. He pouted for a moment, except he was the one who would have to be walking around at work. It didn't matter though, they had made up and Neji loved him.

Neji murmured something in his sleep and pulled Gaara closer. The redhead blushed and hugged him back, "Neji?" He had read in an article that Neji talked in his sleep, he had thought it was just a rumor, but there was only one way to found out.

"Hnn?"

"Are you awake?"

". . . Hnn?"

Gaara scooted closer so that their bodies were pushed flat up against each other, he draped a leg over the brunette's thigh and began rocking his hips. Other than an increase of heat 'down there' there was no other reaction. He smiled and pulled his leg back, 'He's asleep alright'

"Do you love me?"

"Mmmm" Murmured Neji, burying his nose in Gaara's hair.

The redhead smiled, "Good" He wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and stared at the ceiling, "I used to dream about this. Me and you I mean, being together, I'm so happy. You won't ever abandon me, like Temari and Kankurou, right?"

"Nnnn. . ."

"Even if I killed my parents?"

Gaara frowned when he didn't get a response, he looked down at Neji's half covered face, to see that his mouth was now agape. His green eyes narrowed, "You're awake"

". . .Yeah"

"Hn. So you know" Gaara's voice had gone icy cold, Neji could almost feel his eyelashes frost over. "All the more reason you can't leave I guess" He flinched as Gaara grabbed a handful of his hair, near the back of his neck, "But of course, you don't want to leave, right, Neji?"

He found himself unable to answer, he was too scared of saying the wrong thing, and he had no idea if Gaara had the gun. It was a chance he wasn't willing to take. Gaara chuckled, "I see." He jerked Neji's hair and shoved him onto his back, "Well you can't leave. You're stuck here, because you still love me, right?" He sat astride Neji's hips, "Right Neji?"

'How to handle a Psycho: Chapter 1', "I do, but you're scaring me right now Gaara" His voice trembled far more than he liked, but he hoped maybe it would help serve to his captor down a bit.

"Am I. Why is that." More a statement than a question.

'Why the FUCK do you think!!?', "Are you angry because I happened to be awake?" He asked, noticing afterwards that he had actually dodged the question.

"You don't love me anymore, no one ever does. That's why they left. They left me all alone, and then they think they can waltz back into my life"

". . . Your brother and sister"

"Shut up! They're hardly my family at all! They let him do whatever he wanted! And when I finally protected myself, they left! THEY JUST LEFT ME HERE TO ROT!"

Neji felt his chest tighten and he sat up straight, "Gaara. . ." He opened his arms and was relieved that Gaara accepted the embrace, rather get angrier at him for it, ". . . I'll never leave you"

"You swear?" The redhead's voice was a smallest bit shaky, but other than that it was still monotone.

"I . . . Swear"

They lay back down for a while, until Gaara proclaimed it was time for a short meal and then he had to shower and Neji should get some sleep.

The Hyuuga smiled as he listened to the hurried footsteps coming from the kitchen. It faded quickly though, as his fingers came in contact with the link in the chain he had been working on. He rubbed his temples, 'I'm so sorry Gaara'

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

AN: I am a sad panda, my love cat, Cattfink, got ran over. He was an awesome cat, and I loved him more than I biological father and greath uncle.

R.I.P. Cattfink. :'(


	6. Euphorically Dismal

Corvin: V.V Who am I kidding? As soon as I declared Hiatus, WHAM! Inspiration and writing abilities XDD

Here it is! The next chapter of Miserable!

Botan: Corvin does not own Naruto

Corvin:... Where's Kyo?

Botan: Still being held up at gunpoint

* * *

Neji fell back onto the bed, thrusting his hips up as Gaara pushed down onto him. It was the redhead's day off and it seemed to the Hyuuga that he seemed intent on making the most out of it.

Neji gripped his thighs and rolled his head back, a low groan escaped his mouth as he came inside the redhead. Gaara cried out, coating their stomachs and falling forward. Neji caught him as well as he could and smiled, "Enough for now?"

Gaara sighed and nodded against him.

The Hyuuga wrapped his arms around Gaara's small frame, "So how was the mandatory Christmas party last night?"

The Sabaku sighed, "It was horrible"

"Get caught under any mistletoe?"

He felt the redhead tense up, "I'm sorry," Whispered Gaara holding onto him tightly, "I didn't mean to"

Neji blinked under the blindfold, "Did someone kiss you?"

"Yes" Gaara curled up to him, "I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to cheat on you"

Neji smiled, "Don't worry about it Gaara, it was a Christmas tradition. Did you like it?"

"No" Came the growled reply

"Then you didn't cheat on me"

The redhead seemed to relax and the Hyuuga started to laugh, "Don't tell me you thought I was going to be mad!"

When Gaara didn't respond, Neji smiled and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry Gaara, I couldn't ever be mad at you", 'unless of course you decided you were going to chain me up and blindfold me in your basement and alternate between beating me and fucking me' Neji wisely kept this to himself.

Gaara nodded, "I have to go"

Neji sighed, of course, "Why?"

The redhead seemed happy at the irritation and laid comfortably back down on his chest, "Groceries"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Don't you work at a store?"

Gaara nodded, "I've been in a hurry to get home lately, so I don't really stop to buy anything"

The Hyuuga sighed and rolled Gaara underneath him, "Fine, but think maybe you could get some tea? I've been craving tea a lot lately"

The redhead blinked, "You don't like tea"

Neji laid his head in the crook of Gaara's neck and laughed, "Not that anyone knows about"

The brunette smirked when he heard Gaara gasp. Things were starting to get a lot more comfortable. Eventually, maybe he could just convince Gaara to let him go. Neji frowned and forced the thought from his head. Any and all attempts he had made to predict the redhead had ended disastrously. No, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Gaara began to push on his shoulders, "Come on Neji, I'll be back soon"

Neji moved so that Gaara could stand up and get dressed. He scooted away from the wet half of the bed from earlier and smirked, "I'll be here waiting for you"

He could just picture the blush on the Sabaku's face when he said that. Gaara kissed him lightly, and then was gone.

Immediately Neji sat up and pulled off his blindfold. Things were starting to get very difficult. The knife was beginning to give more to the chain, it was bending irregularly and Neji wasn't sure how much more it would be able to take until it finally broke.

He sighed; if the knife broke he had no idea how he was ever going to get out.

He tugged at the chain and pulled the link out from between the bed frame and the wall where he hid it during Gaara's visits.

The thought of having no means to escape scared him. He felt trapped, like a caged bird whose wings were clipped. It was suffocating when Gaara wasn't there to distract him.

Neji sighed, "Please hold out knife…"

* * *

Sakon sighed, "There has to be something illegal about this"

Kankurou lowered his binoculars and shushed him, "We're just under cover" He said leaning forward.

They had been in his car outside the Sennin Store for the past three hours, waiting for Gaara to show up. Sakon twitched, "You ever think you're annoying him? I'd kill Ukon for stalking me"

"I'm not stalking him!"

The grey haired boy only crossed his arms and huffed, "Seriously Kankurou I-"

"Look! There he is!"

Sakon looked out the windshield and there was Gaara, getting out of his car and going into the store. Kankurou immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car and followed him in. When his boyfriend didn't follow Kankurou looked back to him quizzically.

With another huff, Sakon jerked his head to the side in a show of rebellion. The brunette sighed and opened the passenger door, "Come! Now is our chance to talk to him"

"No"

"Come on Sakon, once you get to know him he's great"

Sakon glared at him, "We've been following your brother around for the past like, month! I'm tired of it!"

Kankurou sighed and leaned down, "Sakon…" The grey haired boy seemed to know what this meant and began to try to scoot away, "Back off you jerk!"

The brunette grabbed his face and kissed him roughly.

Sakon whimpered, still trying to resist, so Kankurou tilted his head back and began to kiss down his neck.

"F-fine! I'll go!"

Satisfied, the Sabaku leaned back and looked at the boy expectantly, as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door shut, muttering under his breath about neglect.

They wandered inside and searched through several aisles until they found Gaara looking at bread.

The redhead twitched, 'My –Kankurou and his boyfriend are stalking me again- senses are tingling' He looked up and saw Kankurou grab a woman's child out of its stroller and hold it in front of his face as the woman hit him repeatedly with her purse.

He glared at Sakon who only shrugged in return and made to leave.

"Wait Gaara!"

Kankurou came running up to him, "Where're you going?"

"Home"

"Can I and Sakon join you for dinner?"

"No"

"Why not?" Whined the brunette

"Go away"

"That's not an answer"

Gaara smirked, "that's my answer, get used to it"

He went into the dairy aisle looking for some milk when Kankurou draped his arm around his shoulder, "Come on little bro, I'm back to make amends. Temari is on her way back too," He let go of Gaara, who turned to face him, "We want to be a family again"

The redhead only scowled, "We never were a family" He slammed some milk into his cart and stormed off as Sakon held Kankurou back, "Let him go. I think he needs to be by himself for now"

Kankurou sighed, "I've thought that before too"

* * *

Gaara continued to growl and mutter to himself as he paid for his things and left. His tone only got angrier as he drove back to his home. By the time his house was in sight and he was carrying in his groceries, he had begun to yell.

"AS IF I WOULD EVER WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!? UNBE-FREAKIN-LEVIEABLE!"

He slammed his groceries on the counter and sighed, why did all this have to be happening now? Why could he just enjoy his time with his Neji?

With Neji in his mind he resumed his actions, this time moving things with a much more gentle force.

As he began to prepare the food he silently wondered to himself how much Neji loved him. The Hyuuga had been all adoring words, desiring touches and sweet tones. It was like a dream when he came home from work or went down there in the morning.

He frowned at a bobby pin on the floor, "What the…" He shook his head and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Neji ears perked up at the sound of a car, however, his small smile dropped when he heard Gaara's rage.

With a sigh he prepared for the worse.

His knife had finally broken only an hour before; he knew he was trapped unless Gaara decided to release him. This wasn't something he wanted to get his hopes up about.

The slamming grew quieter and Neji sighed, 'Good, he won't be too mad'

He tied the blindfold back around his head and lay down to wait for his food.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and slammed shut. Neji frowned, "What's wrong Gaara?"

He could smell the food as Gaara set it down carefully on the floor.

"How much do you love me?" Asked the redhead, straddling him

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Did something happen?"

He felt the body stiffen, "Are you avoiding the question?"

'Shit', "No Gaara. I love you very much," He pulled the boy down for a kiss, murmuring against this mouth, "And as such, I want to know what is troubling you"

The redhead sighed, "My brother insists on following me around"

"Oh…"

He felt Gaara move again, this time to remove his shirt. Neji smiled as best as he could, "Gaara? Maybe we should eat first?"

"No," Came the growled reply, "Now"

Neji flinched as the boy bit his neck, but responded by gripping his hair.

Over the last few weeks he noticed that his captor seemed to like it rough. Well Neji needed said captor in a good mood if he was going to get through anything.

Neji felt himself spacing as Gaara removed his pants and crawled under the blanket.

The sight of that broken knife had nearly killed him. It was like looking at his path to freedom, no longer for walking; only a small relic to what he could never have.

He felt a bit of hatred for Gaara, caging him as though he were nothing but an animal. At the same time, he realized the boy's obvious mental instability and couldn't help but understand a little.

It would be easier to feel forgiveness if he were reading about it, or watching a movie, but the overwhelming sense that he was trapped for the rest of his life nearly brought him to tears.

"Neji!!"

The brunette blinked underneath the blindfold, "Huh?"

Although he did not see it, Gaara's jade green eyes narrowed in anger still left over at his brother. If only Neji knew the boy's fuse was impossibly short at the moment.

"What's so interesting that you don't care to make love to me?"

Neji contained a series of swears that nearly escaped his mouth. He had actually zoned out right before sex?!

"I'm sorry Gaara… I don't know what's wrong…"

"I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!"

"Gaara-"

"I COULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO ROT IN THAT CAR! YOU'D BE DEAD IF IT WASN'T FOR ME!"

"Don't yell at me-"

"I'LL YELL IF I WANT! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SOME BIG MOVIE STAR EVERYONE HAS TO CATER TO YOUR WHIM!!?" He was sitting up, their skin pushed roughly together as Gaara continued to yell, "WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! I CAN KILL YOU WHENEVER I WANT! I CAN JUST LET YOU STARVE!!"

Neji winced at the loud voice; his frustration was growing, along with his erection. He wasn't sure if he was angry or horny, all he knew was he wanted Gaara to "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

There was a heavy silence, like the calm before a storm. Neji held back a gulp and decided to fix things before he got a hole hot into his other shoulder, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DOUBT MY LOVE!"

"Ah…" Gaara stayed silent, his grip on Neji's torso loosening, "I-"

"IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME THEN FINE! JUST GO!" He made to roll over onto his other side but Gaara lay flat on top of him, "Neji, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just stressed out from my older brother, I don't doubt you at all" He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

Neji sighed and kissed back, hoping to every god he'd ever heard of that Gaara wasn't just messing with him.

There was a long pause when Gaara finally sighed, "I do love you Neji, with all my heart. I swear, I'm not just after your money, or your fame, I just want…"

"What do you want from me Gaara?" Asked Neji wishing he could see through the blindfold to stare into the other's eyes.

"… Whatever you will give"

The Hyuuga inhaled sharply, causing the redhead to jump, "What's wrong?" Asked Gaara, pushing himself up to look at the brunette's face.

Neji only shook his head and rolled them over so that he was on top, "Nothing…" And he kissed him.

* * *

((Corvin: Haven't been really doing lemons lately, I will again I promise yadda yadda… Be glad I'm even updating!!!))

* * *

The next morning Neji woke up to Gaara kissing his face softly. He yawned and stretched and waited for another kiss but only heard a small chuckle, "I have to go," Said Gaara softly, "You slept in"

Neji blinked, and then suddenly realized what that meant.

"IT'S STILL EARLY!" He didn't care who did what with employees or even if his own thoughts weren't making sense. "We… We can't?"

Gaara's blush went unseen as he replied, "Nope, you'll have to wait till after work. There's food for you on the side of the bed"

He kissed Neji once more, "Brush your teeth" And he left.

Once the door shut Neji sighed and removed his blindfold. The night before had been exhausting.

_What ever you will give…_

On many different levels. He stood up and sighed, then he paused and allowed his tongue to taste his own mouth, than he grimaced, he did need to brush his teeth. Just before he turned to walk into the bathroom, something small on the floor caught his eye. Neji did a fast double take, "Oh my God"

He got onto his knees and picked it up, "A bobby pin…" He definitely knew how to use one of those.

* * *

Corvin: Oh no! Perhaps Neji will escape? Or perhaps his love will keep him there :D Find out next time!!

Botan: Aren't you even worried about Missy Britches?

Corvin: Nope! Cause I'm also updating Ivory Eyes

Botan:... Is that why he was-

Corvin: Yes, NOW REVIEW EVERYONE!


	7. Symphonious Grating

Corvin: This entire chapter was written while listening to the Gorillaz, whom I have become increasingly and violently obsessed with.

Kyo: It's true, she neglects me to make attempts at drawing Murdoc

Corvin: Hehe :P Anyway, yeah, this chapter's mood is heavily influenced by my current favorite band, I wonder who will notice a difference?

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto or Russel Hobbs

* * *

Neji stared at the open shackle and his slightly bruised ankle. He was free, that tiny little bobby pin had set him free. He stood on shaky legs and looked around the room as if for the first time. This was no longer his home.

Although he knew Gaara was at work, he still crept up the stairs as quietly as possible. Almost feeling that too much noise would break whatever spells had been placed and at any minute he would awake and realize he was still chained to the wall.

He reached the door only to find it locked as well. He took the pin out of his mouth and stuck it in the small opening for the key.

After several minutes of fumbling, Neji growled and resisted the urge to punch something. 'I do this in movies, why can't I do this in real life?'

He pushed the pin back in and twisted it ever so slightly, feeling something shift he pushed it further in and twisted it a little more. After a moment, there was a click. Moving slowly as a means of keeping his hope down, Neji tried the door and nearly whooped with delight.

He pushed it open and stepped through, smiling like an idiot. He looked around and blinked, it was a kitchen. A kind of ugly kitchen, but something about it was… homey. He raised an eyebrow, it was spotless, not one bit of dust anywhere. To his immediate left there was a refrigerator with several magnets on it. To his right there was a counter with a cupboard over it. Next to that was the sink, and over the sink was a window overlooking what he assumed to be the front yard due to the gravel driveway.

With a frown, Neji leaned forward, staring out the window. There was nothing but trees, thick dense brush, and hills. He shook his head; no wonder Gaara had any fear of anyone hearing screams, or gunshots. They were probably miles and miles from the nearest living person.

He leaned back, trying not to allow the feeling of desolation from overwhelming him. He was free now; he just had to keep that in mind. With a small sigh he tore his eyes away from the window and looked around the room he could see through the door way. Just outside the kitchen doorway was the door that led outside.

Neji made a mental note of its location and ventured to the left. He walked through the slightly small living room that held a small TV and two couches. One was a pastel green and covered in soft purple that somehow managed to blend together; the other couch looked far more comfortable and was a dark green that looked almost black in the dim lighting provided only by the bit of sun that came through the kitchen window.

He wandered down that hallway that led out of the living room and saw three doors to his right and a staircase to his left. He chewed on his lip, nervously looking around and chose to go up.

Neji noticed with surprise as he ascended up that there were no pictures, no decoration. He saw two doors on the top floor. One was open, and from where he was he saw a slightly disheveled bed and two dressers.

'Must be Gaara's room…'

He took a left and opened the other door, sunlight hit him full force and he shielded his eyes before his sight slowly adjusted.

He stepped into the room and looked around. There was a neatly made bed, a wardrobe that looked far too big to have fit through the doorway, a window with the curtains drawn back and a large soft looking chair. He gulped when he saw something poking out from under the bed.

He cautiously ventured closer and pulled a suitcase out from under it. He smiled, it was his. He opened it, almost expecting to find nothing inside, but to his surprise, it looked almost untouched. His clothes looked as though they had been moved around, so that the shirts were stacked on the shirts and the pants were stacked with the pants. There were mothballs, and he was glad, considering the fact that they were out in the mountains or country or whatever. His nicer things would have probably been more resembling Swiss cheese.

Suddenly, Neji's eyes widened, he pulled a pouched out of the side pocket and opened it. The pocket revealed a black leather wallet; he opened it and was once again surprised. All the money was still in there, but from the looks of it, he laughed, someone had been looking at the pictures he kept and hadn't put them back in the specific order.

He smiled and pulled out some of the clothes.

He walked back down the stairs, no longer naked, but dressed in black jeans and grey sweater. His hair was fully brushed and pulled back into a low pony tail. He had slipped on his Dock Martins, and was now strutting down the hall to explore the other rooms, finally looking once again, like the successful model and movie star the world had fallen in love with.

He opened the first door and was slightly disappointed to find only a bathroom. It smelled of cleaner and the tile was sparkling white. The walls were a light blue and the shower was covered by a… He blinked a Gorillaz shower curtain.

He backed out of the bathroom and ventured further down the hall, to the second door.

Neji opened the door and blinked, it was devoid of anything except for a computer over in the corner. Neji tilted his head to the side, seeing that it was on with the screen merely turned off. He walked over to it and turned on the screen; it was still dark and he jiggled the mouse.

The first thing he saw was his face, then more of him. The desktop was a collage of himself, the next thing he saw was a small box asking for the password. He sighed, how the hell was he supposed to know that!? After a moment, Neji hesitantly typed into the small box _Hyuuga_.

Access was immediately granted to him and he chuckled, being free made it seem a little less creepy.

He clicked on the internet icon and the homepage was none other than his official website. Neji raised an eyebrow and opened the favorites, every single one was about him.

Neji closed the window and turned the screen back off. He walked out of the room feeling a little more creeped out… and a little bit flattered.

He went to the last room, but it was locked. Neji growled and considered getting a bobby pin, but as he walked back into the kitchen, his eyes fell upon the microwave that indicated it was 2:56pm. He frowned, no time for lolly-gagging.

He made his way out to the front door and as he opened it, he turned and took one last look at the house that had kept him hostage, and then left, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Gaara's hands went clammy for a moment and he dropped the clipboard and pencil he was using to take inventory. He frowned, a heavy weight had settled in his stomach, causing extreme discomfort.

He shook it off and picked the clipboard and pencil back up.

* * *

Neji got to the bottom of the gravel driveway, silently wondering what kind of car could make it all the way up the slope of loose rocks. He looked down each side of the road and frowned.

'Which way?'

He bit his lips and looked up at the sun. If it was past noon, and the sun was setting towards the left… That would make left west, right?

He sighed, if he was heading inland from California, than that would definitely mean the town would be west, meaning he had to go left… But what if he had gotten turned around or something? Neji scowled, he knew he couldn't just stand there.

Finally he decided to go left. He began walking, barely noticing the beautiful green life around him, while he was straining his ears for the sound of a car.

He had been walking for what he figured to be around half an hour when he heard something. Dread coursed through his body and he was unsure if he was ready for a confrontation with Gaara. Granted he had been disappointed that here hadn't been any pictures of the redhead, as he had been hoping to at least find out what he looked like…

"Hey man, need a ride?"

The Hyuuga blinked, realizing that his thoughts had caused him to freeze on the side of the road. He looked sheepishly at the people in the car. There was a man who looked only a year or two older than himself with spiky brown hair that hung in his face, and in the passenger seat was a rather pretty grey haired boy, with green eye-shadow and lipstick.

Neji smiled, "That would be awesome, thank you"

The brunette nodded and grinned, he was rather attractive as well. The doors were unlocked and Neji climbed into the backseat, hoping to God that this was a safe thing to do.

"You're just heading to town right?" Asked the brunette

Neji nodded, pretending not to notice the grey haired boy eyeing him.

"Hey… You probably get this all the time… But…" Neji looked at the staring boy who had decided to speak, "Um… Well… Aren't you Hyuuga Neji?"

Neji smiled, "How would you have me answer that?"

The boy's eyes narrowed as Neji pulled out his driver's license, and the car was filled with a loud, seemingly uncharacteristic squeal, "Oh man! I'm a huge fan! I loved your new movie! And your Clique(1) Edition!"

The driver glanced over at them, "What?"

Neji smiled, "Thank you"

"You've been missing for months!! Where have you been?!"

Neji forced a laugh, "My car broke down a long ways away and I've been walking and visiting the towns… Just kind of relaxing"

The other smiled, "My name is Sakon, this is my boyfriend Kankurou, and it's an honor to give you a ride to town! I mean a real treat"

His eyes narrowed, 'Kankurou?! Oh God…' His eyes drifted to Kankurou who didn't seem to notice that he was driving with a celebrity and super model, who had been MIA for several months in his backseat, 'Gaara's older brother…?'

Neji turned back to Sakon, "A pleasure, what is the next town?"

"Konoha, it's alright; you should be able to find somewhere to get some rest and some food" Sakon blushed as he spoke, grinning like an idiot and earning several severe looks from Kankurou as he did so.

Neji noticed this and refrained from flirting as was his natural instinct when dealing with a fan. He nodded and looked to his side, out the window, everything looked like a green blur, and it almost made him nauseous.

Soon enough they were within sight of the town and the Hyuuga allowed himself a sigh of relief. He was truly free; he was going to get away.

"Here is fine," He said as the drove slowly past a Post Office. Kankurou nodded and pulled to the curb. Neji unbuckled his seatbelt and offered Sakon a smile, before taking a good long look at Kankurou.

His hair framed his face that had a slightly square jaw, a slightly large nose and narrow black eyes that stared back at him with intensity that Neji guessed was always there. His skin was tanned very slightly, and he wore make up in an intricate design that didn't look out of place at all. Neji gave a small bow of his head and climbed out, saying a soft thank you.

The car drove off with Sakon waving enthusiastically and Kankurou grumbling that he was making an ass of himself.

Neji smiled until they turned a corner and were out of sight. He felt a little sick, He wouldn't wake up to Gaara's voice anymore, wouldn't fall asleep holding him or being held, he wouldn't enjoy the feeling of having his hair and face caressed by someone who didn't only want him for his money or fame.

He wasn't sure if Gaara only wanted him for how he looked, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Neji frowned as he walked to the nearest payphone which was right outside the post office, if he thought too long on the subject of Sabaku no Gaara, he would have to admit to himself that in becoming free, he had also abandoned a lonely, unstable boy who truly loved him.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he finally clocked out; he was finally on his way home.

The dark foreboding had stayed with him all day, and he was in a hurry to get home. Neji would make it better; he smiled softly as he made his way outside to his car, Neji made everything better.

He started the engine and drove out of town, his brother hadn't come to see him that day, and it had been a huge relief. Although he was confused as he drove past an arguing couple that was definitely Kankurou and Sakon, they seemed to be annoyed with each other at that moment. Gaara only kept driving, not really caring about anything except getting home.

Once into the hills he sped up slightly, Neji was probably hungry, he didn't remember leaving very much food, it probably hadn't lasted him very long.

He carefully drove up the gravel driveway, thanking every car company he had ever heard of for inventing four-wheel-drive. He got out of the car and walked to his house. He blinked when he noticed that the door was unlocked. His eyes narrowed and he threw the door open and immediately went to the basement.

He would just make sure Neji was there, of course he would be there, he promised to never leave, and he was going to be there, because Neji loved Gaara. His breath became short as his thoughts continued; he was going to see Neji, lying on the bed as usual. He would offer Gaara a smile or a 'welcome home' and then Gaara would go back upstairs and make something for him to eat. Neji would gush about how delicious it was and then they would make love.

He dropped to his knees at the bottom of the stairs as the image of the empty bed finally registered in his mind, 'No… God no…' His breath became even more labored as he stared at the bed wide eyed, "Neji… NEJI!"

* * *

Naruto stood up from the couch, looking back at Sasuke as he headed towards the door that someone on the other side was banging on frantically. He peered through the peephole and gasped.

He opened to door to reveal Gaara, eyes clouded in pain, face covered tears, looking paler than ever. He stared blankly at Naruto, shaking uncontrollably, as the blond tentatively reaching out to him, "G-Gaara? Are you ok?"

"Gone…" Was the redhead whispered as he allowed Gaara to pull him into the house, "Gone, gone, gone…" His body jerked slightly as he stared at the blond with wide, sorrowful, "I-…" He shook his head slowly, sinking to his knees and clutching to Naruto's hands.

The Uzumaki looked back at Sasuke who had also risen from the couch, his blue eyes were glazed in panic and Sasuke quickly took over, "What happened Gaara?"

The redhead stared at him from the floor, "He's gone"

The Uchiha pulled him up as Naruto closed the door, before running to pull back the sheets of their bed so that the Sabaku could lie down.

* * *

Neji fell back into his bed; he had gotten a hold of his uncle who had promptly driven thirty miles above the speed limit to come get him. His family had received him back home with a flood of tears of relief and joy. He had been just as sappy as the rest of them, hugging and kissing his grandfather, cousins, uncle and aunt.

Within the week, press from all over and come to his doorstep to plead for an interview. All he said was that after finishing the movie, he had felt like going on hiatus, which he could not have done if anyone knew where he was.

He rolled onto his stomach, it was still odd to him, at this moment, and he would be talking to Gaara, wearing a blindfold and being fed some wonderful food. He smiled bitterly, if only it had been different circumstances, it might have worked…

He pushed the thoughts from his head as Hinata knocked on the door, informing him that his agent had arrived. He stood and opened the door; his cousin was standing with a large black man.

Hinata walked away as Neji received a scolding look. He smiled, "I'm sorry Russel, but you know…"

"I don't even want to hear Nej', just make sure you have the decency to at least tell me you're going to be disappearing next time"

The brunette laughed, "I hope there's never a next time"

Russel nodded, "Good. I've scheduled a press conference in two days; you can explain everything and that should be that. I've got another script for you to take a look at if you're interested in doing something else"

The Hyuuga nodded, he had managed to get away from his prison, and now it was time to forget the past and get his life back on track.

* * *

The End(?)

Corvin: This can be the end guys, but there is a way that it doesn't have to be.

Kyo: Watch this, she's about to prove how much of a bitch she can be

Corvin: I want any Gorillaz fans who know anything about the band (Hell, even the n00bs should get in on this) I want more Murdocx2D fics. I've already read them all and I've noticed that reading Gorillaz fanfiction and listening to the music, actually causes me to work on things, otherwise neglected (Such as this fic)

Kyo: Basically she's a whore who is trying to bribe her poor innocent readers

Corvin: shut up Kyo


	8. Ending Alpha

Corvin: -sigh- Obviously most of you people are incapable of reading Author's Notes or you were just ignoring them when you reviewed. Oh well.

Kyo: Hehe, Corvin does not own Naruto

Corvin: -sniff- nor is she pleased, so I will leave it at this. Look. Up. The. Gorillaz. And learn about them! Warning: This will probably seem kind of rushed.

Botan: This chapter is lovingly dedicated to Tina

Momo: She helped uncle Neji from staying OOC :D

* * *

"Gaara's sick again"

Tsunade sighed as Naruto looked down. They were in her office; nearly two weeks after Gaara had showed up on the Uzumaki's doorstep. He had proceeded to sleep for five days, wake up, shower, eat, refuse to talk, then went back into the room and proceeded to catch what seemed like every disease imaginable.

This had struck everyone as odd, especially after the finding of the redhead's favorite actor who had been missing for so long.

At long length the blonde lady nodded, "Ok"

Naruto turned and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. This was too strange; Gaara had barely said a word, other than muttering insults that caused the Uchiha living with them to boil with rage. The blond had dealt with that harsh words easily, Sasuke hadn't been close enough to see the look in the redhead's eyes that night; it had been heart breaking.

Sasuke glared at him as he entered the front, "Is he fired?"

"Nope, she knows if Gaara isn't showing up, that it's something awful"

The Uchiha turned away to regard a blushing, female customer. Naruto only gave a small smile before going back to the cash register. He knew Sasuke only had eyes for him; fangirls who showed up at their work didn't bother him at all anymore. Although the Uchiha had one of the worst problems with jealousy he had ever seen.

Naruto smiled as an elderly woman approached him, asking the price of a cantaloupe. As he rang the melon up, his mind drifted elsewhere.

* * *

Russel sighed, glaring at his most successful, and lately most difficult client, "Boy, you've been mopin' for two weeks; you've barely looked at the script Mr. Albarn sent you and you haven't returned any calls"

Neji looked at him from where he was writing something on a piece of paper, "I've just been distracted, I'm still trying to get back on track"

The larger man growled, "Nej' the press may buy it, but not me. You look completely miserable and your cousin tells me you haven't been sleeping"

The Hyuuga frowned and put his pencil down, seemingly satisfied with what he had written, "Russel…" He stood up and began to rummage through several drawers, "I don't really know what's wrong…" He pulled out an envelope and folded his piece of paper into thirds before putting it in.

Russel nodded, "I would guess; did something happen on your break?"

Neji scribbled an address on the envelope and began to look for stamps, "Nothing… Unusual" He placed a stamp on the corner of the envelope, "Just," He paused again to think over his words, "I met someone, but I was so sure that it wouldn't work"

His agent smiled, "Oh I get it! That's where you were staying the whole time. Neji, you sneak, that really would have taken away the anxiety. Come on man, who was it?"

The brunette chuckled uneasily, "Well, no one you know. But really…" He turned away, knowing that his mask was out of practice, Russel caught on immediately.

"Neji," His already deep voice was low and threatening, "What the Hell happened?" The Hyuuga failed to respond and he growled, "I know somethings up, but you have to tell me so I can help you. What happened?"

Neji stared blankly ahead of him, but Russel saw the defeat in his posture, "I… Don't want him to get in trouble"

"What did 'he' do?"

"…" Neji looked at Russel with a strange look on his face, "He kept me locked in a basement for a few months"

His agent stared at him wide-eyed, seemingly almost begging him to be joking. He coughed a little and looked at Neji whose expression stayed as serious as ever, "I think you're gonna need to tell me the whole story"

* * *

Gaara sat back on the couch, watching blankly as Neji's smiling face appeared on TV. He had never seen those milky white eyes in person, but he wondered if they looked as cold or as empty as they did on TV.

"_I'm very sorry to have scared everyone like that. I did it on impulse; you see, the movie was a lot of hard work and please, don't get me wrong, I'm very happy with it, but… I just felt the need for a break. So on spur of the moment, I decided to rest" _

Neji's voice flowed from the speakers, smooth, warm, beautiful, as if taunting Gaara with what he didn't have any longer. He felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and quickly blinked it away as Neji continued.

"_As I was touring through the hills I had a small accident. Fortunately I came out unharmed, and I just walked along the road until a nice couple gave me a ride to town"_

He smiled that wonderful, charming smile as several questions were directed at him from reporters.

"_Where did you stay?"_

"_Who was this couple?"_

"_Does this mean you are giving up your career?"_

The Hyuuga held his hand up, _"Of course not" _He answered to the last question, _"That break was all I needed, and I while I won't give anything away, I'm already looking into several other projects" _

Cameras flashed and numerous reporters spoke at once, all of them begging for the Hyuuga's attention.

A large man, who Gaara recognized as Neji's agent stepped up to the microphone, _"That's enough questions for now, unfortunately his little vacation caused a bit of build up in work, so Mr. Hyuuga is very busy at the moment"_

Gaara sighed as Neji turned and walked away while Russel Hobbs stayed behind to answer a few more questions so that the brunette would have a head start on the paparazzi.

The redhead watched him go until he was completely off-screen, 'he said he loved me…' Sorrow, rage and hatred clouded his mind and blurred his vision and he leaned further back against the couch.

His lips were compressed into a thin, straight line as his darkened green eyes narrowed at the picture of Neji that popped up as some blonde bimbo spoke on what the Hyuuga had said.

He turned off the TV as a brunette girl appeared on the screen, gushing about how much she had missed Neji. He would never be able to look at the actress TenTen without feeling physically ill, ever again.

He flipped through the channels, dully noting that he hadn't been to work in two weeks. He growled, he'd have to go back very soon, or his bills would no doubt overwhelm his small savings. He dropped the remote and settled for watching a Golden Girl's marathon.

* * *

"Got it?"

"Yeah, thank you again Russel"

"No need to thank me, just hurry your ass up so you can get back to the script"

The Hyuuga laughed as his agent promptly hung up on him; he knew it was all in good sport. He sped down the road, trying to merge with the traffic. TenTen had found out he was going out of town for two days and had shown up on his doorstep that morning with a fully packed suitcase.

Neji frowned behind his sunglasses; he had a horrible time, quelling the rumors she had started about having a relationship with him. It had been a full month after getting back, before he finally managed to convince anyone who mattered that it wasn't a complete fact. He sighed, wishing she would disappear for a while.

A full month of sleeping alone, getting his own food and actually having to do anything; Neji stopped at a red light and shook his head, no need thinking about _that_.

He leaned back in his seat, pressing down on the gas pedal as the light turned green. After managing to escape him house, without his duffel bag, he had hastily sped off in his new car. Unfortunately, she seemed to be ready for that. So far she had been managing to follow him for 168 miles and counting.

He glanced up at his rear view mirror and sighed, there was her car and behind it, there were several News vans.

This was going to be a tedious trip.

* * *

Neji rolled into town, having avoided any deer this time. He had managed to lose TenTen once again and quickly drove into an ally and parked his car. He looked around as he got out and sighed, the coast was clear.

He crept out of the ally and sauntered down the street, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

He wore large sunglasses that seemed to nearly cover half his face, a black coat over a dark brown shirt and black slacks. He felt like kicking himself.

After walking two blocks and stopping nearly a dozen females in their tracks he wondered if he had still over done it. This thought was quickly gone as he spotted the building he was looking for. He chewed slightly on his lip, 'time for some fucking closure'

A full month he had been trying to forget, but it had been impossible. He wondered if he had come to love his captor, and if that was the force that drove him back to Konoha, or if it was just that he wanted to see his face.

Neji walked into the Sennin store, he couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. It looked almost exactly as Gaara had described it.

He looked around and saw a blond boy talking to another boy with black hair and… Huge eyebrows.

He edged closer, hoping to catch their attention, judging from the matching black clothes they both wore, they worked there.

"Yeah," Said the blond, "So anyways, it might be because of that engagement, you know?" He glanced over and saw Neji near them. He flashed a smile, blushing faintly, "Hello sir, may I help you find something?"

Neji smiled lightly, with the two facing him, he saw their names tags, _Lee and Naruto… _It almost felt like stepping into a storybook. He took off his sunglasses, feeling a bit dumb wearing them inside and pretended not to notice their gasps of shock, "I was wondering if Gaara was in today"

Naruto's eyes widened even more, "U-uhm, no, I'm sorry he isn't… I-I, what do you want with Gaara?"

Neji looked to the side, and before he could even so much as think of a lie, a piercing voice cut through the air.

"Neji!!! There you are!!!"

Lee and Naruto took a step back as the brunette actress known as TenTen latched herself onto his arm, staring up at him adoringly, "Let's stop this game of hide and seek and have some real fun"

Neji stared at the brunette headed pestilence, feeling his patience come to its end with her little shenanigans. It was time to end his acquaintance with her. Not that he'd wanted it in the first place. "I wasn't aware we were playing a game at all." He said voice cold and sharp as jagged ice in midwinter.

TenTen blinked, taking a small step away, "What are you talking about Neji?"

"What am I talking about? Have you been deaf, or just ignorant in your obsession? I. Do. Not. Like. You. I consider you a plague in my sight, and your twittering little declarations of love are nothing more than blind, smothering obsession. Now take leave of my sight."

The brunette gaped at him, "h-how can you say that to me!? I'm your fiancé!"

The Hyuuga felt no small amount of disgust at her stupidity. 'This is the type of creature who gives females a bad name...' "No, I am not. I have never, and will never, consider you as such. Your 'engagement' to me is nothing more than a wistful fancy of your imagination. I'll tell you one last time: Leave."

He followed this statement with a glare, meant to instill fear and intimidation in the weak (and strong) of heart.

TenTen trembled slightly and backed away. However, upon remembering the press right behind, she made one last ditch effort to save her dignity. "Fine then," With her nose high in the air, she turned to strut towards the camera, glancing over her shoulder, "Too bad Neji, we could have had something special"

Ignoring the girls desperate posturing, Neji remembered what he had come for and a wistful expression flashed across his face. "I already have something special..."

TenTen growled but walked out anyway, the press staying behind to question Neji's actions and words. However, a shrill, angry scream from outside sent them running to catch a raging celebrity on film.

Neji shook his head and turned back to Naruto and Lee who were gaping, both having also obviously heard of the engagement between the two. He tilted his head forward, "Would it be possible to get Gaara's address?"

* * *

Gaara wrapped the blanket tighter around his small frame, staring blankly at the screen of 'Live Coverage' of a screaming brunette. Apparently Neji had called off the engagement in for a relationship with an unknown person.

He frowned, probably someone prettier, or richer, someone even better. After all, Neji had left him for TenTen, now he was leaving TenTen for someone else.

Sorrow began to creep into his mind and Gaara shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling. He took a deep breath and smirked as TenTen tripped over her ridiculous high heels and fell flat on her face. Strange, that almost looked… Exactly like the outside of-

Knock, knock.

Gaara twitched, "Go away Kankurou!"

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

He growled and stood up walking closer to the door, "Did you hear me?! Go the hell away!"

Still the knocking persisted, growing louder. Finally Gaara threw the blanket onto the couch, wearing only his black long sleeve shirt and some blue pants, and threw the door open, fully prepared to start yelling. However, his words were caught in his throat.

"… Gaara…?"

* * *

Corvin: Yeah, this was going to be the last chapter

Kyo: But then she remembered, 'Oh yeah! I'm an evil bitch!!'

Botan: And of course, she decided that this chapter would only be the second to last and would end in a painful cliffhanger, punishment for everyone who didn't write Murdocx2D for her.

Corvin: Hehe, yes sir. Well kids? How fast do you want the last chapter, I shall wait at my inbox for you to tell me.

Kesuke: She wants you all to bribe her with reviews.

Kyo, Botan, Kesuke: REVIEW!


	9. Amorous Hate

Neji closed his car door and began his ascent up the steep gravel driveway. He pushed some hair out of his face, trying his calm his heart that was beating rapidly in his chest causing him to sweat slightly.

He hadn't even gotten the address from Naruto, lest any of the reporters overhear it. He knew where the house was anyway.

He couldn't help but feel nervous about this; Gaara had taken no small amount of time ranting about how ugly he was… Not that Neji cared, the way he looked didn't matter at all… But… What if he really was as bad as all that? Not that appearance mattered horribly… But… No! Appearances didn't matter. Coming back meant he felt something for Gaara, there was a connection, he didn't care if Gaara looked like… Oh, what if Gaara looked like his brother?

Kankurou was certainly attractive enough.

The thought of the brunette reminded Neji of another potential problem.

Gaara would probably be mad at him, but the boy was still obsessed with him right? Neji had a chance?

The poor Hyuuga felt like a moron, of course he had a chance! He was Hyuuga Neji, anyone would kill for a chance to be his lover; TenTen had attacked a random girl in the street upon exiting the store.

He stopped and frowned, thinking like that oddly enough did not help him feel any better. He sighed; there was only one way to know what exactly was going to happen. He kept walking, staying as silent as possible as he reached the patio. With a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away Kankurou!" Came the boy's unmistakable voice

Neji smiled and rolled his eyes, knocking again, more insistent this time.

The door swung open with enough force to shake the house. Neji's eyes widened, it was his first time seeing Gaara, he hadn't been actually thinking of that fact until just now.

For a moment, his only reaction was the thought that ran through his head, 'IN YOUR FACE! You ARE hot!' However, the Hyuuga was fortunately unable to say this, and barely managed to choke out, "…Gaara…?"

The redhead stared at him wide eyed, looking first like he didn't believe what he saw, and then like he was about to cry.

Neji wanted to take the boy and hug him until the end of time. He was absolutely breathtaking. Dark red hair that contrasted greatly to his pale skin and made his sharp, emerald green eyes stand out all the more. He was small and petite; his clothes seemed to hang off his frame, giving him an even smaller look that made his black rimmed eyes look even bigger than they already did. Neji gulped, Kankurou had nothing on his younger brother.

Suddenly, the look in the younger boy's eyes changed and Neji faced the Sabaku death glare for the first time. "What the fuck are YOU doing here!?" Gaara snarled preparing to slam the door shut.

Neji blinked, refraining from taking a step back, "Um… I'm here to see you"

The redhead tilted his head slightly to the side, still glaring and ignoring the self conscious feeling in his stomach from the Hyuuga staring so intently "Don't you remember what I said I'd have to do if you saw me Neji?"

The brunette frowned, but he held onto the hope that Gaara wouldn't do anything when people knew where he was. He tried another approach, "I do, but I also remember you saying you loved me… And I saying it back"

"A lie!" The boy hissed, his gaze becoming even sharper, "You lied to me and left me. Go away; you're no longer welcomed here"

Neji grit his teeth, "Gaara-"

"LEAVE!" He tried to slam the door shut, but Neji put his hand out and held it open. He gave the wood a great shove and the door opened fully against Gaara's will.

"Gaara, I'm sorry I left you, but the conditions you had me under were ridiculous!"

"Oh we they?" Sneered the boy, "Well-fed, kept clean, fucking every night?"

Neji began to grow angry, "I was blindfolded and chained to a fucking bed Gaara! I still have a rather large scar from when you shot me in the shoulder!" He took a step forward, not caring that the redhead didn't flinch but only seemed to grow angrier as well, "But I still came back, because I really do love you! I didn't go to the police, I didn't have you arrested and jailed for life. I came back because I want a relationship with you. Or would you rather I go back to town and get the Sheriff?"

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" His voice was beginning to sound slightly desperate; the anger was only his defense, but there was nothing else he could do. Neji had left, why would he come back? "Just go away! I didn't follow you; I let you leave, so just-"

"Gaara" The Hyuuga held two fingers to the redhead's lips and spoke in a firm tone, "I want you, I love you; two months brought me to the conclusion that I can't live without you," He cautiously pulled his hand away from the other's mouth and knelt down, "You'll have to appreciate how many letters I had to write to my grandfather to get this"

He pulled out a small grey box and opened it, holding it up as if it were an offering.

Gaara's eyes widened, he put his left hand over his mouth, staring at the small, sterling silver band, with a perfectly smoothed amethyst, surrounded by tiny, carved flowers. His breath came heavy; he knew what it was "your grandmother's ring" It had been spoken of in one of Neji's interviews.

He had always been his grandmother's favorite and on her death bed she took it off her finger and told Neji to give it to the one he truly loved. Of course, not wanting to give it to just anyone, he had given it to his grandfather for safe keeping. It had taken some convincing for the old man to believe Neji had found the one he truly loved, but in the end the brunette had won out.

Neji nodded and took the ring out of its box. He stood up, pulling Gaara's hand away from his mouth and placed it on his ring finger, "You know how precious this is to me Gaara, almost as precious as you"

The redhead still struggled weakly out of instinct against the brunette's embrace, "Give me a chance, a real chance"

Gaara still stood rigid against the taller man's form, "But… Why me?"

Neji smiled against the soft, red hair, "When I got my things, I couldn't help but notice something. My stuff had been rifled through, and one of my pictures was even missing" Gaara's thoughts immediately went to the picture of Neji and his cousin that was on his nightstand, before the Hyuuga continued, "None of my money was gone… Nor my expensive watch or any of my clothes…" He trailed off, a soft smile forming on his face.

Gaara had relaxed slightly against and was even holding a fistful of his shirt. Now that he could see him, the boy… Everything about him was rather… Endearing, "You really do just want me don't you Gaara?"

The Sabaku pushed his nose into Neji's chest, inhaling deeply and Neji thought he even heard him moan quietly, "… I love you Neji"

The brunette grinned, he would never actually say this; he did not want anyone to think appearance mattered all that much to him but… A beautiful creature telling him that he loved him was much more pleasing than a captor he couldn't see. "I love you too Gaara"

The redhead smiled and looked up at him, still noticing the way those white eyes seemed to study every feature of his face, he puckered his lips knowing the other would notice, "So?"

"So" Neji leaned down and kissed him somewhat roughly.

The redhead moaned audibly this time, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. They stayed like that for a while, just tasting each other, allowing their hands to explore one another's body. Both were panting and needy by the time they finally broke apart.

Gaara took Neji's hand and led him inside. Neji kicked the door shut behind him and gave a small smile as Gaara immediately began to strip. "Really Gaara," He scolded playfully, "What's the rush?"

The other only glared at him in mild annoyance and the Hyuuga sighed and began to strip as well.

Neji tilted his head to the side, looking at Gaara who was just staring at him hungrily. He smirked and picked the boy up and carried him to the green couch and sat with Gaara on his lap.

The redhead seemed to appreciate this and leaned forward to kiss him again, but Neji caught his face in both hands, "Not yet, let me look at you first Gaara" He pulled Gaara closer and turned around so that the boy was leaning against the back of the couch, but was still in the Hyuuga's lap.

Neji leaned back, sliding his hands up Gaara's thighs and rubbing his stomach gently. Gaara looked to the side feeling more self conscious than ever and wishing the Hyuuga would be done already so they could make love.

Neji noticed his impatience, but chose to ignore it. Rather he focused on the soft white skin, stretched over the small but bewitching body, the flushed face, the red 'ai' tattoo, that slightly small nose, those large emerald eyes… "I can't believe you told me you were ugly"

That brought a reaction as the boy whipped his head up to glare slightly at the other, "Because I am"

Neji blinked and stared hard at him, "… Are you serious?"

"Yes"

The Hyuuga paused and then shook his head muttering something along the lines of 'moron' but Gaara couldn't quite process it because as soon as he had said it, Neji had seen fit to kiss him.

Gaara sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's neck, trying to pull their bodies closer together.

Neji made a few shallow thrusts, groaning against the smaller boy's mouth. Even if he hadn't ever seen him, he had missed the feeling of the boy's skin, the taste of his mouth and the sound of his voice. "I love you…" He murmured against the other pair of lips.

Gaara mewled in response, wrapping his legs around Neji's waist. They continued to grind their hips together; the heat of the room was growing nearly unbearable. He had missed Neji so much; it felt so good to be in his arms again.

Suddenly, Neji pulled away and pried his legs off of him, "Turn around" He nearly growled.

Gaara did, getting up on his knees and leaning on the back of the couch. He felt Neji's presence leave and looked over his shoulder. The Hyuuga was taking some lotion from the bottle on the mantel.

Neji returned and whispered in Gaara's ear, "Do you need to be stretched?"

He hurriedly shook his head, "No, I'm fine, don't make me wait Neji"

He felt the Hyuuga press up behind him and dug his fingers into the couch as he felt Neji's head enter him.

The Hyuuga had his hands on the redhead's hips, trying to keep them steady as he slowly entered. He should have stretched him, but no doubt pulling out and trying to stretch him now would only serve to anger the Sabaku.

Gaara began to push down as Neji pushed up until the Hyuuga was finally sheathed.

Gaara sighed and rotated his hips, "Why aren't you moving?" He whined

Neji chuckled breathlessly against the back of his neck, "I'm not going to hurt you Gaara, we can save the rough stuff for later, ok?"

The redhead huffed, motioning his hips faster, feeling the Hyuuga beginning to move with him.

Very soon he found himself clutching onto the couch, moaning and screaming as Neji began to pound into him. Gaara was unable to keep his eyes open as pleasure and ecstasy exploded all over his body.

Neji's hands had begun to roam all over him as he kept thrusting hard and fast. One hand had found his nipple, pinching it and teasing it, nearly to pain. The other hand trailed down, past his neglected cock to his balls. Gaara bit his lip as Neji began to squeeze him convulsively.

Neji growled in the boy's ear, it felt so good, better than he remembered. His full participation made everything all the more real. His hips snapped forward, pushing the boy into the couch even more.

Gaara choked on some spit, his erection was straining into the material of the couch, Neji was touching him everywhere, it felt so good, too good, he couldn't take it anymore.

Neji pushed Gaara forward once more and the redhead screamed. He felt the boy's ass tightening around him and began to pump his cock, trying to prolong the younger's orgasm.

Gaara fell slightly limp against the couch as Neji continued to thrust into him, he panted against the movement, trying to make the Hyuuga feel good. Finally Neji stiffened and Gaara felt him cum inside him.

The brunette gulped and lay against the boy's back, "… So"

"Shut up" Grinned Gaara, trying to push the Hyuuga back so he could turn around. Neji complied and found himself once again face to face with his lover.

They smiled and Gaara looked down at the ring on his finger, grinning like an idiot. Suddenly the door flew open, "Gaara! We have to-…"

Neji slowly leaned down and pulled his shirt up to cover their, ahem, lower parts. He blinked in recognition as his eyes came to Kankurou and a blushing Sakon, "… Kankurou… How nice to see you again"

The brunette was gaping at the two of them before his confused gaze finally turned to a glare, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!??!"

"KANKUROU GET OUT!" Shouted Gaara

Neji sighed and stood up, walking over to the door in all his naked glory, pretending not to notice Sakon pushing his sleeve to his nose. He smiled sweetly at the two of them and said, "Come back later, we'll have dinner. Right Gaara?"

"… Fine"

And he shut the door.

Kankurou took a step back and looked at Sakon who was frantically trying to stop a slightly bleeding nose. He looked back at the door, "We're having dinner with my little brother later"

"Yeah…" Sakon had stopped the bleeding and was only blushing, "Cool" The grey haired boy grinned and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, "Backseat of your car?"

"Yes"

* * *

Owari

Corvin: If anyone wants me to write the dinner scene I will. But for now, I'm late for work.

Kyo: So is that really the end?

Corvin: Unless they want a dinner scene, but basically

Botan: -nosebleed- o.o Best story every

Kyo: PERVERT!

Kesuke: … I agree

Corvin: XDD Please review!

Kyo: T.T


End file.
